Sinceridad
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: Ya no confiaba en su amor, en ella, en su dulzura, en su esposa. ¿Pero qué otra opción le quedaba? Había tirado años al piso y todo su ser. ¿La solución? Que sea sincera y que vuelva a confiar.
1. Frío infernal

¿Hace cuánto se hallaba corriendo? ¿Por qué huía si la que debía hacerlo de las culpas era ella? Se estaba escondiendo por cobarde, por poco hombre. Porque se negaba a aceptar la realidad que le golpeaba la cara y lo humillaba a cada paso nuevo que se disponía a dar, como esa llamada telefónica que le quitó todo lo que podría tener.

Estaba corriendo para no hacerle daño, para no dejar que la culpa la comiera, porque querí a protegerla y es que aún la amaba a pesar de todo y temía jamás dejar de hacerlo.

¿Y sus hijos? Esos cuatro niños hermosos que los esperaban en casa a ambos; a él que acababa de salir huyendo sin siquiera dejar el teléfono en su lugar y a su madre, que todavía no volvía de donde quién sabe esté. Fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarlos en segundo plano y que sólo importara él, él y lo que sufría.

Se paró en seco.

No era justo para ellos, dejó de pensar en su mujer, en él mismo y cuatro pares de ojos lo culparon por dejarlos con su abuela con ese frío aterrador que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo. Ahora que caía que seguía habitando el mundo, que todavía era parte de una cadena que lo necesitaba para funcionar. Su familia.

Él y ella.

Ya no iba a ser más así porque tendría que soportar que…

¿Qué? ¿Vivir con qué?

Dio media vuelta, ella ya debía estar en casa… Hace horas había salido. Tan sólo significaba que tendría que enfrentarla, sacar sus miedos. Decirle todo.

A lo lejos divisaba su casa, su mamá dentro de ella cuidando a los pequeños. Ella ya había llegado y posiblemente se estuviera enterando de su comportamiento, de cómo llamó desesperadamente a su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos y apenas llegó se fue corriendo a ningún lado, entró por calles en las que ya había estado y su furia no hizo nada más que aumentar, disminuir y volver a aumentar. En cada lugar que paraba había un recuerdo y parecía que su subconsciente lo hacía a propósito, buscaba matarlo desconsoladamente, sin ella a su lado.

La mujer que amaba.

Su auto estaba en la puerta, los autos de ambos y desde aquí podía sentir un perfume que le daba nauseas, quería tirarse a llorar en el piso como un niño pequeño, quería volver el tiempo atrás o perder la memoria, que ella le jurara que todo había sido un error, que nada había pasado. Que siempre sería la misma. Que lo amaba, quería escuchar que lo amaba.

Pero no iba a creerle si se lo decía.

Miró nuevamente la mansión, vio su empresa dibujada en su memoria, esa empresa internacional que tanto se había esforzado en construir con trabajo y sudor. Una empresa que le había quitado noches en su casa, fuerzas, ganas de amar a su esposa todas las noches.

Entonces él también tenía algo de culpa por cuidar una empresa más que a la mujer que amaba.

No, era culpa de ella.

Quizás de ambos pero más de ella.

Era culpa de ella también, sí, no iba a enterrarse solo en una depresión de veinte metros bajo suelo cuando ella debía hacerlo al igual que él. Ella tenía culpa, ella era la cobarde que no había podido enfrentar las cosas como se debían y buscó el camino más fácil, el segundo escape.

Inmadurez chorreaba de su frente, la imaginaba, sudando, en otro lado, sin él.

Entró lentamente al hogar y el silencio reinaba, la tensión de sus músculos y de los de ella moviéndose sigilosamente por toda la casa. Él queriendo no encontrarla, ella sin saber qué hacer.

Tan sólo se escuchaba la leña ardiendo en la chimenea calentando algo tan frío como ellos, como su relación. Desintegrando un pedazo de tronco que se iba achicando poco a poco, como él, como su matrimonio.

Se dio cuenta que estaba helado, que sus pies habían pisado seguramente un charco de agua y no lo había notado, la fiera que tenía dentro le había nublado los sentidos. Sus manos eran hielo al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como de a poco se iba calentando bajo los efectos del fuego y del whisky. Como ella se sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro detrás de él y esperaban, retrasaban un momento porque los dos se amaban. Podía sentir que ella lo seguía queriendo, pero no se atrevía a hablar para no volver a despertar a la fiera, tampoco quería despertar a los niños.

Sus miedos, el de ambos inundaban la habitación y el whisky seguía estando presente.

Pero ella, a pesar de sus miedos, esperaba allí, queriendo justificarse de una manera silenciosa… Pero nada sucedía, él no hablaba, ella tampoco iba a hacerlo porque buscaba respetar sus tiempos. Un silencio neutral que dejaba el agobio de lado, que calmaba las aguas aunque sea por segundos.

Creyó oír un sollozo pero no era de ella, de su propia garganta salía, era de él, de sus sentimientos que querían salir a luz. Ella no daba señal de nada… Tal vez si la mirara.

Era algo difícil darse vuelta y enfrentar sus ojos, descubrir en ella toda una vida. Juntos. A los veinte la conoció, ella tenía diecisiete, era pequeña ¿y ahora? Él tenía treinta y dos, ella veintinueve y toda una vida juntos con cuatro hijos de por medio.

Pero… Pero debía hacerlo ¿No? Sentía que ella le debía, que tendría que mirarlo… Y quizás fuera la culpa de que no la dejara. Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla y aterrizó en el vaso con whisky hundiéndose en él, fusionándose con lo que conocía, buscando el hielo.

Yo… - intentó decir algo pero sintió como se le quebraba la voz. Volteó a mirarla, estaba llorando y era muy poco común que fuese ella la que llorara. Siempre había sido fuerte.

¿Qué vas a decirme? – preguntó cortante - ¿Qué es una mentira? ¿Qué vos no querías que pasara? Te escucho. – bebió un largo trago y sintió su garganta arder en lágrimas.

No puedo decirte que es una mentira o que no quería que pasara, pero puedo decirte que me arrepiento de cada una de las cosas que hice, que no lo pensé bien y me deje llevar.

¿Te gustó? – era lo único que necesitaba saber para terminar de romper su corazón, para exigir lo que no quería. – Quiero saber eso, ¿te gustó?

No. No me gustó. – un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo porque sabía que tenía una oportunidad de remediar todo, en realidad, de que ella lo hiciera. – y quiero que sepas que…

No. Me voy a dormir Elena, fue suficiente información por el día de hoy, no puedo retener más nada. – la miró a los ojos, estaba suplicando perdón, una disculpa que no se animaba a decir por miedo a que no la considerada y estaba en lo correcto. También vio toda su vida juntos, llena de tantos momentos hermosos y que ella había decidido arrojarlos a la basura, tirarselos en la cara a otro hombre y que éste lo rompiera mientras la abrazaba. A un hombre que no era él. Mientras él, el idiota, pensaba que estaba con sus amigas cenando, o en algún bar mientras otro le susurraba cosas al oído que él no podía porque ella había decidido no estar en casa, porque quería escucharlas salir de la garganta de otro hombre. Porque de apoco, sin que lo notara, se iba alejando de su familia, se iba acercando a los brazos de ese amante que hoy se enteró que tenía.

Y se habían jurado ser fieles.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ese marrón oscurecido por la tristeza de ella le recorrió el cuerpo, le cambió la piel. La enfrentó con sus ojos azules, expresándole lo mucho que se enfadó, que perdió toda su confianza, todo eso que sentía se iba escapando de su corazón por estar roto.

Tuvo que sacar un suspiro del fondo de su ser y el fuego le hizo renacer el enojo, recobró ese odio que había tenido por ambos, por ella y por él mismo. Arrojó el vaso de whisky al fuego y la bebida ardió con él, con los recuerdos, con ella, con su hogar, con Elena, con su matrimonio, con su anillo, con el whisky, con él.

Vio la mirada de susto de ella, la estaba odiando en ese preciso momento por no decirle que lo sentía, por no decir que quería arreglar las cosas, volver a como era antes. La odiaba por hacerlo sentir un idiota, porque quizás todo el mundo sabía que ella era infiel y él en casa con sus hijos, dedicándole tiempo a esa familia que creía que ella amaba.

Y volvió a odiarla por hacerse tantas preguntas en ese momento que tuvo que decirlas para hacerla sentir como se sentía en ese instante.

¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando lo hacías? ¿Cuándo dejabas a tus hijos en casa, con frío bajo el cuidado de mi mamá porque él quería que fueras, qué sentías en ese momento? ¿Te sentías bien? ¿Sentías que lo amabas? – quería que todas las lágrimas que le caían ahora fuesen de enojo y no de odio, porque terminaban prendiéndose fuego sin llegar a su barbilla. - ¿Te sentías bien? ¿Sentías placer? ¡Quiero que me lo digas!

Damon… Yo…

Si me tenes algo de respeto decimelo.

Yo no lo amaba, eso terminó antes de empezar… Yo… No lo quería, no me sentía bien. Simplemente fue mi escape, él me escuchaba.

Y por eso dejabas a tus hijos en casa llorando cuando te escapabas a verlo. Entiendo. Por actuar como una pendeja, por querer cumplir tus caprichos tiraste todo a la basura… Todo el amor y la confianza que te tenía los tiraste la primera vez que se te ocurrió ir con él sin contármelo. O quizás peor, cuando decidiste que yo no te escuchaba sin querer contármelo. – se marchó escaleras arriba. Se quedó un rato más llorando, era lo único que podía hacer y además él tenía razón. Había echado a perder toda una familia que se dedicó años formar y la confianza y amor que Damon había depositado en ella.

Había demostrado ser una inmadura como su esposo le dijo que era el primer día que la conoció.

Y ésta vez no podía enfadarse porque tenía razón.

No había cambiado en nada.

Subió tirando un poco de su vida por las escaleras, estaba tan deshecha. Encontró a Damon acostado en la cama con un pantalón de pijama negro y sin remera, la habitación calefaccionada y él sin taparse, exhibiéndose. Hacía frío igual, era él, su frío ser.

La miró parada en la puerta y le recorrió el cuerpo, sin pensar en nada más, simplemente en ella.

Le brillaban los ojos, estaba llorando… Esos ojos color cielo que siempre brillaban de alegría ahora estaban apagados. Esos ojos que habían sido su salvación del mundo, que la habían perdido y vuelto a encontrar. Que la necesitaban para poder abrirse todos los días, siempre estuvieron tan cerca de ella.

Y ahora eran los ojos de otra persona que no la reconocía.

Buscó que la abrazara, pero él tan sólo se dio vuelta para poder mirarla, para intentar encontrar algún indicio de que la seguía amando. Y ella conectó su mirada con él, las lágrimas se vieron obligadas a esfumarse porque por ese pequeño minuto, no todo estaba perdido. Podrían volver a reconstruir lo que una vez fue suyo, armar devuelta su matrimonio. Quererse y amarse.

Se acercó más a él y le tocó la mejilla con la mano viendo como cerraba los ojos ante su tacto, ante todo lo que necesitaba que fuera su cariño.

Necesito que me perdones porque no hago otra cosa que arrepentirme de eso. – comenzó a juguetear con su pelo negro, oscuro, claro, enredándose en él. – Necesito que entiendas que no hago otra cosa que torturarme por buscar apoyo en alguien a quien no amaba, en hacer eso teniendo al hombre que amo en la cama todas las noches conmigo. Necesito que me mires y que me digas que lo vamos a intentar. Que vas a volver a amarme y a confiar en mí y yo te juro y te prometo que jamás voy a hacer algo tan estúpido. Por favor Damon. – abrió los ojos con una intensidad incontrolable y la beso, acalló todo lo que tenía para decirle. La besó con un amor reprimido bajo el dolor que todo su cuerpo sufría.

La besó intentando reparar los errores de ambos y la pasión se apoderó de ellos.

Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, buscando algún sector que quedara para él, aunque todos le pertenecían. Era el único que podía arrancarle esos gemidos repletos de amor y de lujuria, el único que sabía qué lugar acariciar y en cuál depositar besos furtivos.

Sabía cómo, cuándo y de qué manera.

Sabía hacerla sentir mujer y hacerla suya sin que nadie pudiese igualarlo, hacerla sentir amada sin impedimentos. Porque se amaban a pensar de sus errores, pero la desconfianza, a pesar de todos los gritos ahogados que no se dijeron, estaba ahí.

La miró extasiarse en él y recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con la vista intentando encontrarse en ella que había logrado ser tan suya, pero que ahora no lo era. Tan sólo encontró una tarea sin terminar.

La de hacerla suya.

No pudo terminar esa simple tarea porque al saber que otro la había tocado donde él acababa de hacerlo, eso lo mató.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, extasiada, esperando a que él finalice, que alcance el cielo como ella. Simplemente separó su unión, se vistió y se fue de la habitación dejándola sola en aquella cama, sola y quién sabe si no sería para siempre.

Se arrepentía profundamente de todo y sabía que si no actuaba bien, esto se iba a ir al carajo y todo por un capricho de adolescente. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Entregarse en la confidencia de quién?

Nada había pasado realmente, tan sólo unos cafés, noches de llanto y nada más… ¡Ah sí! Un beso que él le proporcionó una vez y ella tardó en cortar, pero nada más.

Amaba a su esposo con su vida, lo necesitaba con ella, para siempre.

Así que se durmió desnuda, enredada en las sábanas y con Damon en el piso de abajo, tirado en el sofá pensando qué hacer con su vida, cómo seguir.

No iba a pedirle el divorcio, no cuando la tormenta todavía no había pasado y no podía actuar ni pensar con claridad. ¿Entonces qué?

Recordó cuando era adolescente y no tenía ninguna preocupación, el mundo era su más grande sueño… Recorrerlo o quizás aislarse de él. Irse completamente solo a una isla a recuperar la paz. Pero ahora no podía porque tenía cuatro hijos y una esposa, no podía irse completamente solo.

Aquel día que conoció a Elena se le vino a la mente. Esa noche sus amigos lo habían convencido para ir a un bar a bailar un poco y a tomar algo, la música estaba muy alta y casi no podía escuchar lo que le decían. Haciendo la fila para ingresar fue donde la vio, ella, con tan sólo diecisiete años y la ilegalidad suficiente como para no poder entrar a ese bar. Con una minifalda, una camisa de seda negra y transparente y el pelo por los hombros, marrón oscuro, sedoso, hermosa. Ninguno notó que la estaba mirando, sólo él y ella, sintió algo nuevo, una excitación diferente cuando la vio sonreír. No era como las demás mujeres.

La había invitado a bailar apenas entraron y pudo ubicarla en una mesa no muy lejana a la de ellos, riendo con sus amigos… La tomó de la cintura y bailaron toda la noche cada una de las canciones que pasaban. Se entendían de maravilla en la pista de baile y hoy en día lo seguían haciendo.

Él no quería decepcionarla diciéndole que era mala bailarina, pero ella había aprendido a aceptarlo sola y se reían de eso cada vez que le pisaba el pie.

Ahí no fue su primer beso, ni en la segunda cita, ni mucho menos en la décimo quinta. Tardaron, no quería apresurar las cosas, que ella se sintiera incómoda y mucho menos con diecisiete años a meses de terminar el colegio. Pero la primera vez entre ambos sucedió, ella lo estaba esperando fuera de su casa y lo recibió con un beso, algo apasionado, el primero que se dieron.

Allí fue cuando supo que no iba a separarse más de ella.

Y recordando esto mientras tomaba una taza de café y la veía entrar por la cocina con una camisa suya y un short pequeño, supo, que no podría abandonarla por más daño que le causase. Porque la amaba a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido.

El café significaba la amargura, esa sobriedad en la que no quería estar que le golpeaba la cara, hundiéndose en sus ojos, penetrando entre ellos para que demostrara esa tristeza morbosa. Pensar que su mujer había gemido bajo los efectos de otro hombre y no bajo los suyos. Era un daño a su virilidad, no sólo a su matrimonio sino que también a él ya que significaba que no le estaba dando todo lo que buscaba.

Seguía como a los veinticinco años, delgado, con la espalda ancha, cada uno de sus músculos marcados y alto, más alto que ella. Siempre, durante toda su vida, las mujeres habían caído bajo su control… Derritiéndose ante él ante sólo una mirada.

Elena, en cambio, había sido difícil de conseguir, simplemente por recordar que era una menor de edad y que cualquier cosa que hicieran estaría penada por la ley y que si sus papás no lo querían, eso significaría que no podrían estar juntos.

Pero la amó a pesar de todo, en cada cena, cada salida al cine o cada tarde en su casa de la que nadie se enteraba él la quería un poco más. La quería para él y sólo para él, bajo sus brazos, bajo su fuerza, dominando su amor.

Un sonido lo sacó de su transe, su esposa estaba tomando también café ya sentada en la mesa y lo miró a él.

El terror al que más le temía.

Su hija pequeña, Sofía, esa niña de seis años que era la perdición… No podría ponerle un alto a nada cuando ella lo abrazaba y le decía que era el mejor papá del mundo. Cuando ambos conectaban ese mar caribeño lleno de viday se entendían a la perfección en un vaivén de hojas por salir, de árboles, de primavera. Tenía la vida prometedora y llena de esperanza de la primavera, así era su hija, igual a su mamá… Con una sonrisa perfecta y la característica tan hermosa de siempre verle el lado bueno de las cosas. Sofía, la niña de su vida, su segunda mujer… El amor que cada padre tenía.

Su tercera hija.

Hola papi. – saludó refregándose los ojos cansados por el sueño y por todo lo vivido ayer; no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse culpable por abandonarla así. - ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? Me prometiste que me ibas a contar un cuento antes de dormir… No terminamos de jugar. – un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y miró a su esposa que observaba triste la escena. Ella recriminándole a él, a ella indirectamente, lo estúpidos que habían sido.

Sí ya lo sé mi amor, pero te prometo que hoy vamos a jugar cuando vuelvas del colegio… Es más, voy a tener una sorpresa para vos. – le besó la frente y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno mientras sus otros dos hijos se unían a ellos, el bebé seguía durmiendo. – Benjamín – le habló al más grande, su hijo que era la copia exacta suya, era como mirarse en un espejo. – Terminá el desayuno y cambiáte rápido que tienen que ir al colegio.

¿Y por qué me lo decís a mí sólo?

Porque sos el que más tarda. – aceptó sin quejarse y subió rápido las escaleras, la única que quedaba era Sofía… - Y vos también enana ¡eh!

Sí papi. – dejó la taza sin nada dentro de ella y subió corriendo con el poco miedo que ya le quedaba de resbalarse con las escaleras.

¿Y Simon? – su indiferencia volvía, en el desayuno fue como si no existiera, él era un divorciado al que le tocaba tener a sus hijos una mañana. Pero le dolió pensar eso… Imaginarse a sus cuatro hijos turnándose para ver en dónde iban a vivir esa semana. No quería eso.

Sigue durmiendo, se levantó temprano y le dí de comer y lo volví a acostar. – lo miró por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, él estaba preocupado no sólo por sus hijos y por ella, sino también por el hermoso matrimonio que les costó tanto formar y que hoy en día querían reconstruir. Ambos buscaban eso y aunque él no quisiera escuchar sus porqués, sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, debería hacerlo. Tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento y explicarle todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo. – Tenemos que hablar Damon, por el bien nuestro y el de todos… Necesito que me escuches. – la miraba atentamente a cada palabra que iba a decir. – Que entiendas que estoy profundamente arrepentida de lo que hice y que te puedo jurar que nunca va a volver a pasar nada, jamás.

Eso nadie me lo puede asegurar. Cuando nos casamos juramos sernos fieles… Y acá estamos. Vos estuviste con otro mientras yo te esperaba hasta tarde por noches enteras para decirte buenas noches, cuando no te importaba. Cuando lo único que podías hacer era pensar en la maravillosa velada que pasaste junto a él. Lo único que te importaba era ocultar su aroma… Ya no creo en nada y perdón por decirte esto, pero ya no confío en vos.

Damon, no es lo que vos crees… Necesito que me escuches por favor.

Más tarde, ahora simplemente quiero ocuparme de mis hijos… Y no quiero que se enteren cuando aún las cosas están claras y todavía ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué va a pasar. Lo mejor es que crean que todo sigue como antes…

Sí, va a ser lo mejor… Pero lo que yo quiero…

Ahora no importa lo que vos queres, importa lo que nuestros hijos quieren y necesitan… Ni siquiera yo importo Elena. – resistió el impulso de abrazarla y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que estaba más que esperanzado a que todo funcionara como debería funcionar. A que esa máquina del tiempo que tanto necesitaban estaba guardada en la casa y podrían usarla en cualquier momento para callar ese dolor matutino que significaba pensar en la vida misma, en sus cuatro hijos y en ellos. Pero tal vez ellos no importaban, tenía razón, sus hijos no debían sufrir por problemas así… Ellos no tenían la culpa y si se llegaban a enterar iban a pagar cosas que no debían, rearmar platos que no rompieron.

Pasos apresurados corrieron la escalera y llegaron a hundir el piso de la casa al saltar de cinco escalones directamente en el suelo y estrellarse con todo su cuerpo allí, en la enfermiza carrera que todas las mañanas llevaban a cabo para ver quién estaba primero en la puerta. Stefano y Benjamín, sus mellizos. Sus dos primeros hijos y que de iguales no tenían nada. Stefano era su madre, seria, calmada, inteligente… Y Benjamín, bueno, él era igual a su papá: arriesgado, astuto, listo, veloz, fuerte, divertido.

A ambos los amaba tanto, porque significaban muchísimo para él… Gracias a ellos pudo permanecer junto a Elena, negar esa oportunidad de trabajo en el exterior y que sus padres por fin la aceptaran. Cuando se hizo cargo de esos hijos que tan suyos eran, ahí terminaron de quererlo por lo buena persona que resultó siendo.

La cuidaba a sol y a sombra y temía dejarla sola aunque esté bajo el cuidado de su madre; porque no pensaba perderse ni un solo minuto de su embarazo. Riendo ante todo y escuchándola llorar, esperar a que se calme y que volviera a entrar en crisis y a no parar de pegarle cuando le echaba la culpa de todos los dolores por lo estúpido que había sido en no tomar las precauciones necesarias.

Los miraba sentado en el sillón y Elena terminaba de prepararlos para que el mayordomo pudiese llevarlos al colegio y de nuevo esa soledad temblorosa que le hizo vibrar el pelo y le desacomodó el alma.

Verla a Julieta allí parada, aún con su camisa y sin ningún tipo de ganas de irse a trabajar al igual que él. Con la suerte – desgracia – de que podían decidir no ir a trabajar o no sin tener grandes problemas, eran dueños de sus trabajos… Ella abogada, él dueño de decenas de empresas heredadas de sus padres y suyas.

Una vida soñada.

Y sin embargo todo estaba por las penumbras, listo para volver a reciclarse pero con las pocas ganas de ambos a animarse a hacerlo.

¿Y si nada funcionaba? ¿Y si no volvería a ser igual?

No voy a ir a trabajar. – dijo desde el umbral. – Voy a quedarme con Simon.

Está bien. – contestó. – Es lindo que te dediques un poco a tu familia. – le dio donde más le dolía, ella lo miró con todo el odio del mundo, queriendo pegarle, golpearlo, tirarle con todo lo que veía a su paso por decir eso y ni siquiera mirarla.

No voy a permitir que me digas que no me ocupo de mi familia, porque eso es mentira. – levantó los ojos con pesadez.

Recuerdo decenas de momentos en los que decías que tenías que ir a resolver algo urgente del trabajo y dejabas a tus hijos llorando bajo el cuidado de mi mamá y, no te molestaste en negar, que cuando decías eso te ibas a ver a tu amante. Así que puedo decirte con total libertad, que no te ocupaste como deberías de t… nuestra familia. – se quedó helada allí sin reconocer al hombre que le hablaba. Él se levantó y tomó un libro de la biblioteca. Esa colección de miles de libros, al igual que momentos, uno por cada momento. El libro que le leía durante su primer embarazo, todos esos que le leyó para dormir y ese que ella le regaló el día de su primer aniversario. Se quedó estático frente a ella esperando alguna reacción, pero nada sucedía… Se adelantó un poco, lo miró y se arrojó a sus labios arrastrándolo contra la puerta del escritorio y cerrándolo tras de ella. Queriendo bajar su nivel de excitación, pero es que su marido no era un repelente sexual, todo lo contrario.

Y volvió a odiarla, a ella, a sus errores, a todo lo que habían vivido juntos y por sobre todo a él que no podía resistirse a sus caricias. A ella pegada contra su cuerpo reclamando el cariño que tanto había necesitado por meses, ese cariño por el cual huyó a los brazos de otro hombre que la hiciese sentir querida.

Por primera vez se permitió olvidar todo lo que se había enterado, ese peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros rompió la ventana y se fue huyendo de allí. Por primera vez dejó a su mente vagar por el cuerpo de su esposa recorriéndolo a la velocidad más alta buscando aprovechar cada segundo hasta que esa culpa se diera cuenta de que debía volver, que aún no era tiempo de abandonarlo y arreglara nuevamente la ventana para volver a acomodarse en él y no dejarlo en paz ni siquiera para dormir.

¿La amó? Por supuesto que lo hizo. Con cada diminuta partícula de su ser, ese cuerpo en llamas, bañado en whisky y con todo lo de la noche anterior aún en su cuerpo, con ese éxtasis prematuro y morboso, con su mujer desnuda frente a él sobre el sillón de cuero del escritorio arqueando su espalda y mirándolo a los ojos. Rasguñándolo, pidiendo más de él.

Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo porque por primera vez había logrado olvidar. Y aunque pensaba como si hubiesen pasado meses desde que se enteró, había sido sólo un par de horas.

Antes de unirse a ella la besó dulcemente mirándola compenetrado en sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de que seguía amándolo y que nada de lo que estaba haciendo era en vano. Que jamás volvería a irse y no lo abandonaría de aquella manera, solamente necesitaba que le jurase que iba a permanecer junto a él para toda la vida.

Por favor, necesito que me digas que me amas y que nada de esto va a ser en vano – habló mientras la miraba y relajaba su respiración. Sus latidos estaban en punto muerto esperando la respuesta que lo cambiaría todo.

Jamás voy a dejar de amarte, nunca, nada de todo esto sería en vano… Necesito y quiero hacer todo lo posible para remandar mis errores, para volver a armar tu corazón. Por favor Damon, yo te amo. – acarició su rostro uniendo sus manos en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarla. – Por favor.

Yo también te amo. – y se unió con ella no sólo en palabras o físicamente. Sino que con algo más profundo e imposible de comprender, en ese acto precario y poco natural que se daba entre dos personas que se necesitaban para sobrevivir, y no sólo como metáfora. Siempre había sido así, porque era incapaz de imaginarse su vida sin Elena, sin ella todas las mañanas junto a él enrollada en su cuerpo, besándolo, riendo a carcajadas con esa melodía tan suya que le había encantado desde el día que lo conoció. Con sus ojos reflejados en los de sus hijos y en el cristal de la ventana. Su labio inferior, ese que le encantaba ver bajo el dominio del labio superior cuando lo mordía cada vez que estaba sumamente concentrada en algo o simplemente buscaba provocarlo. – Y temo que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. – y con más intensidad la miró nuevamente. Brillaba, toda ella estaba dorada prendiéndose fuego bajo sus efectos, el sol y él, sus hijos, o tal vez era el sol que se adentraba por la ventana del escritorio abriéndose paso por las cortinas. Rompiéndolas en un sonido desgarrador de un grito, de una plegaria, de una dolorosa confesión de amor sagrado. Una iniciación a una tribu, a una religión de masacre, un grito desgarrador seguido de dos cuerpos pegados, músculos tensos y ella aferrándose a su propio cuerpo, al sillón y al de él. Moviéndose incontrolablemente bajo el éxtasis profundo, sintiendo la mirada llena de deseo de él incitándola a más, a que deje todo allí, ahora, por él. Por su verde, por el marrón, por el castaño, por el dorado, por un círculo duro amarillo, por una firma legal, por la ilegalidad que los consumía, por ese matrimonio que temían perder. Por Damon, por su amante. O simplemente que lo deje por ella, porque necesitaba entregarse a él.

Una corriente de agua fría que relajaba los nervios, quizás no todo estuviera perdido… Tenía fe. Iban a solucionar las cosas, iba a volver a confiar en ella y en ambos. En que nadie volvería a meterse entre ellos, estaba más que seguro cuando vio a su esposa en el sillón con su bebé de tan sólo un año entre sus brazos, meciéndolo buscando protegerlo de los problemas del mundo exterior y que siempre fuera su bebé.

Estaba pálida también… Quizás fuese la luz, pero no, estaba pálida.

¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Acaso era…?

No, no por favor no.

No ahora que las cosas iban encaminándose a estar en un buen estado no podía haber ninguna mala noticia, nada que volviera a prenderlo fuego. La culpa no podía volver.

Miró la ventana por instinto buscando esa bolsa negra que huyó de él en el escritorio.

Cuando estaba amando a su mujer… Esa era la solución.

Los miraba a ambos desde el pie de la escalera con una sonrisa en la cara, ella no se percataba de su presencia allí. Pero levantó la vista y ambas sonrisas se unieron en un incontrolable viento de felicidad… Porque habían hecho el amor como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuera su luna de miel… Aquella que habían pasado en la polinesia francesa casi sin salir de la cama porque tenían mucho que aprovechar allí. Tan sólo se metían al mar para comenzar lo mismo que ocurría en la cama y terminar, allí, todas las noches. Bajo la luz de la luna que les quemaba el cuerpo y los volvía transparentes.

Allí, en ese ambiente de relajación que nadie podría sacarles y allí, el lugar donde prometió en algún momento llevar a sus hijos porque era maravilloso.

Entonces comprendió que necesitaba volver a sus inicios si quería que todo fuese como antes, volver donde comenzó todo con su esposa… No, no al bar de esa noche y no a su departamento viejo en donde fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos compartiendo más que simples besos de niños.

Allí a ese hermoso lugar de Bora Bora en donde la paz reinaba en absoluta armonía con la naturaleza, el amor, la aventura… Era ideal, un brillo cruzó sus ojos y miró nuevamente a su esposa. A su anillo de casados, al calendario que decía que en menos de tres semanas se acercaba su aniversario de casados.

A todos aquellos lugares en el que tenía un hermoso recuerdo.

Volver a los inicios.

Se sentó a leer en el sillón de enfrente a su esposa, ella en un momento se levantó para acostar al bebé ya dormido y fue a bañarse. Bajó las escaleras treinta minutos después, cuando más concentrado estaba en la lectura… Se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza entre las piernas mirándolo leer. Con esos anteojos cuadrados Ray Ban que se había comprado hace unos meses cuando comenzaba a tener dificultades para leer. Siempre las tuvo y aunque dijera que no le gustaba usar sus anteojos, no se daba una idea de lo excitante que podía ser a veces. Y mucho más cuando leía y se concentraba de tal manera en interpretar las palabras del libro, sintiendo las expresiones y cómo cada una de ellas le golpeaba en el rostro y por un momento se sintió tan lejana a él. Como una completa extraña que entra en confianza rápidamente, todo porque una idiotez los había separado y solamente estando unidos sentía que todo podía volver a ser como antes, se negaba a abandonar esa sensación tan placentera que le usurpaba el pecho.

¿Alguna vez te dije lo hermoso que podes llegar a ser cuando lees? – le preguntó robando su atención, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa, dejando ver sus hoyuelos al costado de la comisura de sus labios.

No, nunca. – contestó contento y volvió al libro, evidentemente estaba en la parte más importante y no pensaba perderse mucho tiempo más de lectura. Supo que si seguía molestándolo iba a buscar la excusa perfecta para irse a leer al escritorio donde sabía que nadie iba a molestarlo… En un momento la miró y notó que se tensaron todos los músculos de su espalda, iba a decirle algo. – Creo que éste es el momento perfecto para hablar como dos personas civilizadas. Sobre todo. – escuchaba atentamente, no dispuesta a soltar palabra porque el miedo de arruinarlo todo nuevamente la consumía. - ¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a decir? Lo que sea que tengas para decirme, pero necesito escucharte… Saber toda la versión de la historia por más que me duela. Te escucho.

Yo… Sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar Damon. – "por el principio" se dijo mentalmente – A él lo encontré porque necesitaba buscar un escape a toda ésta realidad que se ponía en nuestro camino todo el tiempo, él estuvo ahí, me escuchaba, me aconsejaba y me hacía reír muy de vez en cuando, era simplemente un amigo, no buscaba que termine en más. Y vos cada vez te encontrabas más distante de éste hogar, volvías cansado por la noche y ni siquiera tenías tiempo para darme un beso o decirme que me amabas, entonces empecé a deprimirme y cuando me veía con él para charlar, tomaba whisky, vodka, bebidas fuertes para poder traspasar el dolor y que él no me traspase a mí. – las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos – Una noche vos no volviste a casa y yo no hacía más que pensar si te había pasado algo, cómo estabas, si estabas con otra mujer… Sos empresario Damon, la idea que tenemos todos de un empresario es que tiene una familia y luego una mujer aparte, y yo… Yo estaba desesperada. No habías llamado, nada, entonces llamé a tu mamá y fui a buscarte… Ella se quedó con los chicos. – una sola lágrima cayó por su ojo – Y terminé encontrándome con él en su departamento porque no sabía a quién más recurrir… Comencé a tomar y él tan sólo me escuchaba, estaba ahí para que desahogara mis penas… Y te puedo asegurar que no pasó nada, que él y yo jamás nos tocamos ni un solo pelo. Que sentí que te traicioné, sí, me sentí así. Pero simplemente él me escuchaba y yo ya no sabía qué pensar de vos que cada vez estabas más lejos con nosotros y por eso quiero pedirte perdón. Por desconfiar de vos y hacer esa estupidez de confiar en otro hombre.


	2. Y entonces

Tan sólo apartó la vista y volvió a esas oraciones tan perfectas que los libros le ofrecían, sin problemas de entendimiento. Eran parejas perfectas que convivían en armonía dispuesta por el escritor, ese que formaba toda una trama llena de problemas y que, al final, resultaban perfectos… Era lindo solucionarlos.

Qué triste y alejado se hallaba de la vida ese precario relato.

Cuánta vida le faltaba, calle, pasión, realidad… Pensó que los relatos necesitaban realidad. Preparar a los jóvenes que los leían para todo lo que se aproximaba. Para una larga vida llena de problemas y que estén más que dispuestos a solucionarlos.

A él nadie le había enseñado eso.

Volvió a bajar la vista; allí estaba ella, recostada frente a él, culpable, avergonzada. Con el viento y la molestia de haber sido tan estúpida e inmadura, golpeándole la cara. Pidiendo a gritos que suplique perdón, que haga lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer… Y él seguía allí, impasible, cantando melodías tristes llenas de cargas eléctricas que ansiaban con todas sus ganas chocar contra su piel y así poder hacer el mejor daño posible. Que las lágrimas lo consuman tanto dentro como por fuera y chocar con su carga 220 con toda la furia, corromperlo, prenderlo, hacer que se enfurezca. Que odie tanto éste momento como su vida.

Se odiaba a él mismo por haber creído todo lo que su esposa le dijo una vez. Que le iba a ser fiel de por vida y aún no pasaban ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que se enteró que tenía un affaire con otro hombre y, a éste, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Ese hipócrita que hizo que una mujer deje de lado a sus cuatro hijos. Él ni siquiera importaba, que lo deje de lado si quería, pero no a esos niños indefensos en el invierno que tan sólo querían a sus padres en casa para compartir el poco tiempo que tenían desde que llegaban de la escuela y se iban a acostar.

A Simon que estaba creciendo y que aún no tenía recuerdos del mundo.

"Que afortunado" pensó envidiándolo, quería perder la memoria del último día. Dormir hasta que no recordase nada. Meterse en una cápsula y congelarse, salir ciento cincuenta años después con la modernización presente, con su familia muerta y él solo, idiota, solo.

¿Entonces qué? Perdonarla iba a ser algo que costaría mucho, pero costaba mucho más pronunciar esas dos palabras que finalizarían con toda la estupidez.

Quiero divorciarme.

No, no podía. No iba a darle ese gusto a nadie, no iba a entristecer sus ojos y quedarse en el olvido de Elena mientras ella salía adelante y éste hombre no dejaba de buscarla, porque ahora sería una mujer libre sin preocupaciones y tendría tiempo para su nuevo hombre y para sus cuatro hijos.

Tampoco iba darle el lujo a nadie de la prensa que se enteraran porqué se separaron, burlarse de él y de toda su familia, considerarlo un idiota, reírse de sus problemas y contarlos como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Venderle a la gente su desgracia como la mejor comedia, ir por la calle y que lo miren como un estúpido por no darse cuenta, por confiar y por amar a su esposa. Por creerla sus ojos, reemplazarla a ella por todos sus sentidos.

Si tan sólo pudiera expresar de alguna manera cómo se sentía en éste momento. La devastación… Era un lujo usar esa palabra. Había gente que sufría mucho más que él, y aún así, se podía dar el gusto de llorar y sufrir por los rincones cuando no había perdido nada… Todavía.

¿La solución era pelear por ella? Tal vez, reconquistarla… Porque de alguna forma Elena se había ido de sus brazos por su falta de atención. O simplemente porque era Damon, ese tipo que quería demostrar ser frío – y lo era a la hora de negociar – pero cuando veía a esas seis personas que amaba. La risa de su mamá al jugar con sus nietos, Elena demostrando alegría de verlos crecer, Sofía y Stefano jugando en el parque como si fueran ellos los mellizos, Benjamin con él haciendo un partido y Simon arrastrándose por todo el parque buscando, desesperadamente, llamar la atención de alguien y que por fin lo alzaran cumpliéndole los caprichos.

Los amaba más que a su vida. ¿Qué diría su papá en estos momentos? Lo necesitaba. Nunca había lamentado tanto su muerte porque ahora, no tenía ningún apoyo masculino… Sí, estaba Ric… Pero no contaba alguien de casi su misma edad.

"Lucha por lo que amas"

Debía ser eso, otra opción no le quedaba; qué defraudado se sentía por todo el mundo, por ese estúpido que se metió con una mujer casada, por Elena por saber que estaba casada y aún así jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel y enferma, de él mismo por no poder alejarse. De todos los años que compartieron juntos, recuerdos que no dejaban de atormentarlo por la noche, el whisky quemándole la garganta y arrancándole los ojos, Elena era un buitre que esperaba verlo muerto. Todos a su alrededor lo eran.

Volvió a mirarlo, penetró sus ojos en él y no dejó que apartara esa mirada cargada de sentimiento oscuro y marrón, un otoño beige con las hojas cayendo por doquier. Su casa, tan enorme y vacía… ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse éste día en casa? Seguro pensaba que se iría a trabajar para entonces poder quedarse solo. Lo raro era que ella jamás se iba a trabajar salvo por casos de extrema urgencia en que sí la necesitaran a ella… Sino, siempre estaba en casa. Salvo alguna que otra noche y bueno… Esas tardes compartidas con él que, ahora reflexionando mejor, eran las peores. No sólo él la soportaba a ella con todos sus caprichos y problemas, sino que ella tenía que soportarlo a él llorando por los rincones porque tenía que ponerse a estudiar para terminar una carrera universitaria, y que no era popular y todo esos problemas de lo más pendejos por los que, gracias al mundo entero, no tuvo que pasar porque no necesitaba ser popular para sentirse querida.

Se había involucrado con un hijo… Con un joven inmaduro que sí, la entendía y escuchaba porque a esa edad era lo único que sabía hacer.

Ni siquiera la atraía su inmadurez.

En cambio Damon… Todo él era motivo de atracción y festejo. Tenerlo a su lado, haberlo seducido siendo tan sólo una niña de diecisiete años a la que muy pocas veces dejaban salir de noche y que, cuando lo hacía, no solía quedarse hasta muy tarde. Principalmente porque no le gustaba hacerlo, pero así fue como conoció a Damon.

Todo un hombre, viéndola en la fila, penetrando sus rayos celestes en ella y desnudándola de sentimientos, no de ropa como cualquier otro payaso podría hacerlo. Él la vació completamente despojándola de todo lo conocido, hasta de sus padres, su familia, dejándola con lo puesto. Y jamás, nunca en su vida, se pensó que alguien como Damon, tan varonil, codiciado, maduro, fuerte, sensible, podría caer en sus encantos de niña inocente que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Que creía en el príncipe azul y en la paz mundial. Mientras que a su alrededor sólo había corazones rotos y guerra por todos lados…

Como ahora en su casa.

Era la Guerra Fría, a punto de estallar… Si tenía suerte jamás pasaría nada, pero… Siéndose sincera a sí misma, nunca había tenido demasiada suerte en la vida.

¿No la tenía?

Mentirosa estúpida. Había conocido a Damon, a su hombre ideal, su lado completamente diferente que la hizo ser la persona buena que era hoy en día, que la hizo aprender de sus errores y a no cometerlos nunca más. Formó una familia, cuatro hijos verdaderamente hermosos y tan… Tan amados por ella y por su esposo.

Tenía una suegra que la adoraba con su vida y que siempre en cualquier discusión estaba de su lado, retando a su propio hijo que reía para no llorar. Defendía a su nuera, odiando a su propia sangre si era necesario por pelearse… Una familia tan envidiada.

Diarios, revistas, programas, dinero, mujeres, hombres, niños, deseos, sueños, felicidad, odio, venganza, alegría, estupideces, buen humor, otoño, primavera, whisky, vodka, enojo, buen humor, felicidad, vodka, Elena, Damon, Benjamín, Stefano, Sofía, Simon, Damon nuevamente, Elena, marrón, celeste, verde, rubio, negro, blanco, azul.

Tantos verbos y sustantivos revoloteando en su cabeza y uno sólo importaba. El amor.

Lo miró nuevamente, ¿cuándo había bajado la mirada? Pasó una mano por su cuello y sintió su piel fría, la estufa evidentemente no estaba funcionando tan bien para él como lo hacía para ella. Obligó a que la mirara, a que se compenetrara con ella como todos los días de su vida.

Necesito que me mires y escuches esto – él estaba atento a cualquier reacción, esperando lo impensado o quizás lo que ya sabía – Te amo, desde el momento en que te conocí en ese bar y bailamos, desde la primer pisada en el pie que te dí hasta la última de nuestros días te voy a amar. Desde nuestros primeros caprichos y peleas hasta los últimos. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte ni a dejar de pelear por éste matrimonio. Sé que vamos a salir de ésta como salimos de muchas otras, pero necesito que estés conmigo, que me perdones. Que sepas que estoy arrepentida. Te amo Damon. – levantó un poco la cabeza de su regazo y se acercó a besarla.

Un llanto procedente de arriba funcionó para que ambos se separaran riendo, Simon estaba despierto ya y no caían en que quizás habían pasado más de dos horas en las que ella lo observó leer y él, se comió medio libro en ese tiempo volado.

¿Ya cuánto había pasado desde esa noche en el bar? ¿O de su primera vez? ¿Y de su casamiento? La cuenta no era sencilla, años más hijos más matrimonio. No, jamás podría sacarla y eso que era un hombre que se dedicaba a los negocios y su empresa subía y subía cada vez más. Y no pensaba bajarse de donde estaba parado, gobernaba a todos los países con su distinta variedad en los comercios. Poseía todo y cada uno de los lugares más aprovechables del planeta entero. Islas de plantaciones, plantas petroleras, ganado, campos, hoteles, empresas dueñas de empresas. ¿Qué más podía desear?

Una esposa que no hubiese cometido ese error.

Todos pensarían porqué no le pagaba con la misma moneda, siendo tan poderoso y tan hermoso, fuerte, tan hombre. Vengarse de ella acostándose con otra mujer… Pero no podía. Imaginarse a Elena creyendo una mentira tan horrible y él en una cama con otra mujer que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Una mujer a la cual sacarle gritos de placer pero que jamás se compararían a esos gritos de amor que profanaba Elena desde su garganta. Desde esa garganta que le encantaba atacar y besar, desde sus labios tan dulces y carnosos. Desde toda ella, sacar un grito de lo más profundo de su ser, de su interior.

Ella salió corriendo para tomar a Simon y él se quedó parado al pie de la escalera mirando la ventana, del otro lado, dejando el living atrás estaba su escritorio… Se encerró allí bajo la necesidad incesable de tener tan sólo un minuto a solas y poder pensar. Sin la presión de ningún teléfono, papeles, hijos o unos ojos marrones que esperaban su reacción de cualquier manera.

Libros desparramados sobre el escritorio de roble macizo, el teléfono sin novedades – por el momento – todavía no debía haber ninguna dificultad. Clientes satisfechos, siendo él el dueño del mundo.

Se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos y la sacudió buscando que toda la información saliera y poder ser libre de pecado cometido, poder ser libre de pensamiento y convertirse en un analfabeta más. Sentía que Elena estaba arriba, su olor tan fuerte en sus fosas nasales así lo decían… Tantos años juntos y ya hasta su olor podía sentir por toda la casa.

Casi se arrancó la cabellera cuando no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Elena y en su familia, todo esto le podía… Lo golpeaba contra los muros y su sombra se quedaba allí pegada sin fuerzas para salir. Una botella de whisky se alzaba por los aires y le tiraba el líquido directo a su cara sin ninguna previa; obligándolo a beber… ¿Para qué? Ya estaba seguro que no podía olvidar emborrachándose. Lo único que el alcohol podía hacer era que cometiera el error más estúpido del mundo y no lo pensaba hacer… Estaba al borde del precipicio junto con Elena, no pensaba dejar que ella salte y mucho menos, hacerlo él.

Apartó con la ayuda de su sombra, el viento, la tristeza y el sentido común esa botella de whisky incesante, que no iba a parar hasta que se la bebiera de un solo trago. Whisky de Escocia, de su propia industria… El mejor. Vinos de California, de Mendoza, de Chile, bananas del Caribe, café colombiano, arquitectura en Dubai… Su familia en los cuadros sobre su escritorio.

Fotos en blanco y negro que definían sus expresiones más decentemente de lo que podía hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Él y Elena el día de su casamiento… El nerviosismo de que ella dijera que no y se fuera con sus hijos dentro de su vientre. Era la única que podía hacerlo sentir nervioso y que sus rodillas tiemblen bajo presión, ella embarazada y él, con su negro desordenado besando su panza cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento no hizo más que desordenar su negro cabello y hacerlos reír. En la otra están en una playa sin Simon, Sofía en sus brazos y ambos niños colgados de sus hombros… Uno de cada lado. Elena dándole un beso… Todos sosteniéndose de él y de ella.

¿Entonces si se separaban cuál era el resultado de la ecuación? El desmoronamiento emocional de sus hijos, de Elena y él a causa de ellos.

Ya tenía más claro el resultado correcto.

Tenían que ser fuertes y seguir sosteniendo esa pirámide que era su familia y no dejar que ningún integrante cayera por nada de nada.

Luchar y amar.


	3. Una tarde bastaba

Miró el viento por la ventana, estaba tan paranoico que hasta veía el viento y podía sentirlo instalarse en su cara, congelando sus pómulos y volviéndolos más blancos de lo que ya eran.

Sentía a Elena moverse por el piso de arriba con Simon en sus brazos, jugando con el pequeño de tan sólo un año, él, su hijo… Su último hijo. Había sido un parto inesperado pero lloró tanto cuando lo vio, la alegría que ambos tenían por haberlo tenido… La alegría de sus hermanos al verlo, de su hija, el brillo en sus ojos se conectaban con sus lágrimas y ya no sabía qué caían por él.

Su bebé, inocente, chiquito, una criatura tan delicada que sentía miedo cada vez que tenía que levantarlo en brazos. Jugar con él. Dormirlo.

La primera vez que lo sostuvo en brazos, que LOS sostuvo.

Sus cuatro hijos.

Stefano, Benjamín, Sofía y Simon.

Sus herederos a la gran empresa, la luz de sus ojos, los que provocaban su brillo cada día al despertarse, dientes de leche bajo la almohada, mechones de pelo. El primer parto, el segundo, años de vida, motivos de llanto, navidades, pascuas, cumpleaños y las fotos sobre su escritorio que detallaban cada momento.

Primero los dos gemelos en sus brazos y en los de Elena el día que salieron del hospital para dirigirse a su casa, después Sofía con sus hermanos en el sillón con gorros de Papa Noel, y por último, Simon arriba de sus cuatro hermanos acostados en la cama. Stefano, Benjamín, Sofía y Simon, en escalera, el bebé arriba de todo, una pirámide hermosa. Su linda familia. La que lo contuvo en tiempos difíciles y que ahora estaba más que nunca, hasta Elena demostraba que estaba apoyándolo y estaría para lo que necesitara, calmar sus dudas, crear confianza. Pero primero necesitaba tener confianza en él.

Elena, que ahora seguía arriba, que habían compartido millones de cosas. Elena Gilbert, esa niña de diecisiete años que aún seguía siendo una adolescente cuando quería y una mujer en otras ocasiones. Y aún así, a pesar de sus malas decisiones, de sus errores, de sus pendejadas. La quería.

No, no era simplemente eso, él la amaba.

Pero le faltaba toda la confianza que había tirado con un solo acto.

Y aún así, pudiendo haberse marchado en la primera con ese tipo. Estaba ahí con él queriendo demostrarle que aceptaba sus errores y que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba con ella.

Pero no podía.

Tomó su campera de cuero colgada detrás del sillón negro y salió, necesitaba irse, tomar aire, respirar. Pensar claramente antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Ojos marrones rodando por la escalera, una lágrima, un sentimiento, todo un amor prohibido, profundo, carnal.

Algo incontenible, esperado, doloroso. Una pregunta que no podía dar, pero quería hacerla, saber a dónde iba, por qué, si era definitivo. Damon pensaba rápido, tomaba decisiones así y lo hacía bien, siempre hizo eso en su empresa y ahora era el segundo hombre más rico del mundo. ¿Por qué no iba a tomar la decisión de irse? No había sacado sus cosas…

No las necesitaba, era multimillonario. Iba a dejarlas para causarle más dolor, para levantarse todas las mañanas y ver sus camisas allí colgadas y llorar con ellas, lavándolas con su tristeza matutina.

La miró, era tan perfecta. Era Sofía, Simon, Stefano y Benjamín en cientos de rasgos que veía y sufría por mirarla, odiaba no poder hacerlo.

Se dio vuelta sin justificarse por nada, sin querer irse pero teniendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Se vio subiéndose al auto y a Simon y a ella mirándolos como se marchaba sin explicar su porqué. Marchándose como un cobarde con miedo a enfrentar la realidad que vivía en su casa. Queriendo quemarse por tanta agonía contenida desde pequeño, por su papá, su mamá, Elena, por todas esas personas que lo querían y él se comportaba de esa manera. Por sus hijos, su bebé, su mujer, su hogar, Ric, Jenna, todos… Todos merecían una explicación a sus acciones pero él no, él jamás tenía explicaciones para todos. Y tampoco sabía darlas, actuaba sin querer, no buscaba causar daño pero era algo que necesitaba y nadie lo entendía.

Quería tener un lienzo en la mano y pintar las mejores obras jamás pintadas, un piano a su lado y tocar una melodía de Beethoven, Mozart, razonar como Montesquieu, como Rousseau, pensar como esos grandes artistas del renacimiento que dieron lugar a la filosofía y él tan sólo tenía pensamientos humildes, baratos, mente pobre y corta de imaginación.

El sol no brillaba, estaba tapado por nubes que dificultaban la visión de cualquiera, sus ojos empalidecían al punto de quedar blancos y no ver nada, pero no era el sol, ni las nubes, ni la niebla… Era el llanto contenido que no lo dejaba avanzar, todo el dinero acumulado que le trabó el camino, los impedimentos que le causaba la vida, eran tantas cosas y tan difícil era recordar hasta su nombre en ese preciso momento en el que lo que menos necesitaba era la ansiedad de poder recordar esas memorias dolorosas donde creía en su felicidad y en la de los demás. Donde el mundo era una bola de papel lanzada, una pelota de tenis que no tenía impacto directo en él sino que en el otro lado de mundo.

Una plaza, hamacas vacías, desiertas, pasto desgastado por el corriente pisoteo de la gente, tráfico, salidas de subte, hora pico, frío, cafés, submarinos, el río, su auto, la escuela, estaba atrás de la escuela de sus chicos. ¿O era el frente? Estaba allí, sucumbiendo ante sus deseos de entrar y sacarlos, llevárselos a ser felices a otro lado. Buscar a Elena y marcharse de todo lo conocido, de todo lo real, saltar a lo verosímil.

Bajó de ese columpio emocional que lo tenía en subida y bajada, entró al colegio, recorrió los salones con la vista y llegó a dirección cansado de todo, no de correr, de su vida entera. Retiró a sus hijos y juntos se fueron a buscar un helado, a conversar en paz y así, poder buscar esa atención que merecía hace tanto tiempo. Un helado, comida, juegos, risas entre él y sus tres bebés, faltaba Elena. Sí, era un lugar importante en aquella merienda que estaban compartiendo en secreto… No debía enterarse o podría retarlos a todos.

Risas y más risas, corría detrás de sus hijos buscándolos, escondidas, quemados, peleas por saber quién ganó.

Esa era su hermosa y feliz familia que tanto necesitaba, su cable a tierra en decenas de oportunidades.

"¿Dónde estás?" su esposa le mandaba un mensaje porque no quería llamarlo, acosarlo sería lo menos indicado para hacer.

"En una plaza, con los chicos." A pesar de que juró no decirle nada y sus hijos se lo juraron a él, no podía mentirle. No iba a fallar a sus principios… Y no obtuvo respuesta sospechando que podría haberse enojado, o los dejaba en paz. "Faltas vos. Es la misma plaza de siempre, vení con Simon"

Y volvió a distraerse, viendo como aparecía la camioneta blanca en la que siempre iban todos juntos a todos lados, viéndola bajar, como el primer día que la vio, embobado, con Simon en su carrito y fue corriendo a ayudarla mientras ellos seguían jugando sin problemas.

Simon dormido junto a ellos parados al lado de un árbol mirando a sus hijos correr. Un sol radiante ahora, ahora sí.

Abrazados, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él para darle un beso en la cabeza, notando como sonreía e inhalaba a él.

Todo va a estar bien. Lo vamos a superar. Como ésta y muchas. – le dijo besándola.

¿Lo prometes?

Te lo juro por vos, por nuestros hijos y por toda mi vida. – el atardecer caía sobre ellos mientras volvían a su casa, muertos del cansancio, desnudos en energía.

Pero felices.


	4. Excusas para errar

Se levantó como todos los días de esa rutinaria vida que tenía desde hace… Dos días. Levantarse, mirar el techo, sentir a su esposa a su lado, los niños aún durmiendo y todo en una perfecta paz y armonía sacada de un bosque neocelandés. Se destapaba de las sábanas y salía a la lucha de una empresa que mantener y una familia que lo necesitaba todas las tardes cuando volvía del trabajo para que todo funcionara como siempre, tranquilamente, de lo más normal.

Una familia de película en la que nada sucede y todos son felices.

Pero su felicidad se fue prendiendo fuego de a poco. Ya no quedaba rastro de ella, era una amargura constante tener que pensar, porque en lo único que lograba pensar era en cosas que le daban asco, miedo, un orgullo varonil que lo dejaba sin ganas de hablar.

El baño y su esposa aún estaba durmiendo, soñando, de a poco iba a ir desperezándose y tendría que enfrentarse a él y a su rudeza de recordar, entonces nuevamente a las peleas, a las noches frías en las que ya no se abrazaban, no se besaban. Simplemente estaban acostados, de espaldas, sin poder rozarse ni siquiera por el miedo que tenían a llorar, a derrumbarse allí.

Perder su familia, que fue su mayor logro en todos estos años.

El agua caliente que caía sobre él en una lluvia, el viento que no entraba y el cuarto de baño completamente empañado y sin visibilidad, ahogamiento por el vapor que se pegaba a las paredes y daba el mejor aspecto a cueva que jamás hubiese visto. Recordaba todos los contratos que tenía que firmar y papeles que leer; formando nudos en su cuello imposibles de sacar si no fuera por el calor que caía por todo su cuerpo y llegaba hasta el piso de la bañadera.

Una barba de dos días que había dejado abandonada y que ya no le gustaba por sentirla demasiado áspera.

Como él.

Salió del baño afeitado, peinado perfectamente con un pequeño jopo que se le formaba por el largo de su cabello negro que prontamente tendría que cortar y emparejar un poco porque ya le molestaba tenerlo largo. Sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca por causa de todo el estrés y la paz que acababa de soltar del cuarto apenas abrió la puerta.

Los muebles negros, la imponente cama que se alzaba en toda la habitación tentándolo a acostarse devuelta y volver esa hora que acababa de pasar atrás, recuperar esa paz.

Elena aparecía por la puerta con su ropa para el trabajo recién planchada. Y no lo miraba, detestaba que no lo mirase por el odio que contenían ambos… Pero odio era una palabra demasiado grave. Simplemente estaban enojados con sí mismos por ser tan idiotas. Quizás él tenía razón en enojarse y ella no, o al revés. El tema era que quería que lo mirara, que aceptara sus errores.

Buenos días. – saludó por fin. Siempre él; arreglaba todo, necesitaba su saludo pero ella, como buena adolescente, no iba a decírselo por el miedo que tenía. Por ese temor a que dijese algo que le cayera mal y decidiera marcharse, y no la culpaba, tuvo momentos en los que tomó malas decisiones por culpa del enojo. Quizás estuviese bien lo que hacía, pero no era lo que él quería en esos momentos.

Lo miró, hablándole con los ojos y se marchó de la habitación mientras escuchaba como Simon reía en la pieza de al lado y comprendió que estaba apurada y desesperada por no dejar al bebé solo ante cualquier cosa que pudiese sucederle.

La tarde anterior parecía tan lejana a ésta mañana, se encontraba en la edad contemporánea y la tarde anterior parecía sacada de la edad antigua. Con tanta realidad, verosimilitud en sus hechos que aún no lo creía.

Abotonándose la camisa vio a Sofía bajar ya cambiada con su uniforme del colegio lista para desayunar, Elena debía estar abajo ya. Luego Benjamín y Stefano aún no aparecía, otro botón más y por fin lo vio bajar corriendo las escaleras mientras intentaba acomodarse el pequeño saco que tenía que llevar y su mochila a rastras colgando del otro brazo.

Terminó de abotonarla y sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho por sus hijos, porque ellos seguían sus vidas tranquilamente sospechando que algo sucedía. Pero negándose a ver la realidad.

Como hizo él por tanto tiempo.

Había sido tan ciego que pensaba que era un estúpido con todas las letras por no haberse dado cuenta que su esposa tenía alguien más. Un as bajo la manga.

Desayuno igual que la mañana anterior, pegándose a su camisa como la transpiración y la ansiedad. Necesitaba marcharse de allí y desocupar su mente en el trabajo. Quedarse ayer en casa había sido una grave equivocación porque ahora mismo podría estar casi todo olvidado si se hubiese desconectado un poco de su hogar. Perdiéndose en aquel lío enorme que significaba una empresa internacional de la que era dueño, recordó las veces que había tenido que viajar afuera y todas las mujeres que se habían ofrecido para ser sus amantes y a las que él se había negado. Y todo gracias a Ric porque hubo varias veces en las que el alcohol podía hablar por él y no tenía uso de la razón, ahí era cuando su mejor amigo aparecía y salvaba todo por él.

Recordó a Katherine, su contadora y las miles de veces que se había ofrecido a pasar noches con él y ser su amante, sacarlo de sus problemas. Simplemente una relación carnal de la que nadie se enteraría.

Elena la odiaba con todo su corazón cuando él llegaba a casa y le contaba lo que ella le decía riendo por las ocurrencias de su secretaria. Jurándole que jamás acabaría en su cama, porque simplemente tenía a la mujer más hermosa de todas a su lado.

Y Elena jamás le decía nada. No le contestaba que ella no haría nada igual.

Porque lo estaba haciendo en ese tiempo, por eso se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él se lo decía. Porque sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal pero no quería aceptarlas, no iba a aceptar que se equivocó y, lo que más se temía, quizás no aprendiera de sus errores.

Se subió al auto y vio a Elena a través del vidrio, en su auto, seria, profesional. Perfecta y hermosa pero tan dañina.

No me esperen hoy para cenar, voy a comer con unos socios y llego tarde. – le gritó a través del vidrio sabiendo que era mentira. Que iba a quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina y cuanto menos pisara la casa mejor. Estaba enojado, se había levantado del peor de los humores y no quería pelearse con ella enfrente a sus hijos.

Está bien.

Retrocedió y salió huyendo de la mirada de su esposa por ser un mentiroso que escapaba de sus problemas. Que no iba a volver a casa esta noche porque se iba a quedar rompiendo cosas en su oficina. Desquitándose con todo.

Un día lamentable que pasó demasiado rápido. A primera hora Ric molestándolo para que le cuente si algo grave había sucedido, problemas de contratos, papeles para firmar, Katherine entrando y saliendo de la oficina con papeles contables y documentos comerciales que él mismo debía firmar. Mails de proveedores, empresas de otros estados, países, cosas que se rompían, dinero y Katherine que se pasó casi todo el día en su oficina.

Y compartieron un buen rato juntos, nada malo, rieron, lo sacó un poco de sus problemas con otros, con bromas, con ingeniosas soluciones. Lo divirtió, ella le caía bien a pesar de estar tirándose encima suyo todo el día. De arrugar su traje azul oscuro y su camisa blanca con sus dedos tan femeninos que, a causa de los dos vasos de vodka y los tres de whisky que se había tomado al final de la tarde, le parecían sensuales. Sus piernas largas encima de esos zapatos negros que las estilizaban, tan ágiles, su cuerpo de modelo. Su cabello marrón colgándole lacio por la espalda.

Era linda y podía admirarla perfectamente.

Un vaso más de vodka, otro de whisky, y más alcohol disfrazado de mujer.

Las ocho de la noche y sólo quedaban ellos dos en la oficina revisando papeles, ella que se iba a su escritorio y volvía cada media hora con algo nuevo para él que podría alegrarlo, frustrarlo o simplemente parecerle bien.

¿Terminamos? – la vio entrar a su oficina con una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara y dos copas de champagne.

Solucionamos todo y quedó en perfectas condiciones. Propongo un brindis por mí, la mejor contadora y por vos, Damon. – le sonrió seductoramente, ya no tenía noción de lo que hacía. No podía pensar con claridad. No recordaba, estaba estúpido. Las cortinas de su oficina bajas y todo vacío. Reinaba el silencio. Katherine había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas y aquí se encontraban. Un hombre con necesidades, ella lista para cumplirlas.

La pared entera de vidrio que daba a toda la ciudad, el piso más alto, podía verse todo desde allí y lo mejor, nadie podía verlos a ellos.

Estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía reaccionar, entrar en razón, el alcohol había matado todas sus neuronas y sólo podía hacer eso. Ric no estaba para ayudarlo, era la peor parte.

Entonces brindemos. – sin quererlo, sin proponérselo, la estaba seduciendo él también y eso era una mala señal.

¿Te vas a quedar hasta tarde?

Sí, mi casa no es un buen lugar ésta semana y mi esposa piensa que estoy en una reunión con socios. Si queres irte, estás en todo tu permiso. Yo me quedo.

Yo no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. – se sentó sobre el escritorio de madera, frente a él, y cruzó las piernas. Escasos metros los separaban. Su vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo curvilíneo no dejaba espacio a la imaginación, su escote, su tez morena. Era sensual y lo estaba provocando. Todos sabían que no debían provocar a Damon Salvatore ebrio. Se paró y se desabotonó el saco colgándolo en el asiento de cuero y sacó despacio botones de su camisa para dejarla suelta, quizás así podría pensar lo que hacía. Fue hacía la barra y tomó otro trago de vodka y otro más. No tenía escapatoria. Volvió al escritorio, ella se había sacado los zapatos. - ¿Ahora qué, Salvatore? – su excitación iba subiendo, la habitación entera estaba llena de ella. Se acercó lentamente como un león a su presa y ella se puso en el borde del escritorio abriendo lentamente sus piernas.

Ahora, te voy a tener entera para mí porque estoy demasiado ebrio. – la besó con furia y con enojo bajó el cierre de su vestido despojándolo rápidamente de éste que salió volando al ventanal de vidrio. En ropa interior estaba, bajo su dominio, su esclava sexual. Ella le arrancó la camisa sabiendo perfectamente que en la oficina tenía ropa de repuesto para cambiarse por si surgía alguna ocasión especial o se manchaba.

El olor a vodka se mezclaba entre ellos y los bezos feroces que le daba. En como iba desgarrándole el cuello a cada nuevo beso desesperado y en como hizo prisionera de sus labios a cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándola sin palabras por la expectativa. Por tenerla en su escritorio, desnuda, desnudo el también. Esperando eso que juró jamás hacer.

Ella tomó el control, su carácter habló por ella.

Lo tumbó en el escritorio de madera, antiguo, le gimió en el oído ante la excitación que tenía, bajó recorriendo un camino de besos por todo su marcado abdomen. Recorrió ese cuerpo de eterno adolescente y de tez blanca y él ya de verdad estaba perdido.

Arrancándole suspiros, entretenida en la zona baja de su cuerpo, excitándolo.

Decidió que era suficiente, que tenía que acabar con eso para volver a comenzar luego porque debía sacarse ese enojo que mantenía en el cuerpo aunque fuese de la manera más inmadura que existiera.

La miró, perdiéndose en sus senos con sus labios y la penetró mientras ella gritaba sin ser oída por nadie.

Mientras acallaba esos gritos de puro placer, mientras se acogía en ella protegiéndose y volviéndose más frío a cada embestida llena de odio por sí mismo. Pero su instinto de hombre de las cavernas lo necesitaba.

Acogido en su interior, sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo él y su vientre vibraba, mientras una ráfaga de placer los envolvía dejándolos arriba del escritorio con el sueño de Katherine cumplido, con la ebriedad a flor de piel y más confundido que nunca.

Con esa necesidad imperiosa de volver a comenzar ese juego estúpido que necesitaba terminar.

Para volver a comenzar.


	5. Terribles pesadillas

Se despertó exasperado de esa terrible pesadilla en la que cometía el peor de los crímenes.

Caía en las redes de otra mujer.

Era de madrugada, apunto de amanecer y Elena estaba dormida a su lado sin preocupaciones ni tristeza en el rostro. Sólo la felicidad de la noche que habían compartido juntos.

Estaba agitado, no había sido un lindo sueños y sentía la culpa quemarle la garganta gracias al trago de whisky que acababa de beber. Soñar eso y ya le daba una angustia infernal. Recorría toda la planta baja como un león enjaulado, necesitando hacer algo para sacarse la peor imagen de la mente.

Todo parecía tan real, tan ajeno, sentía la piel de Katherine pegada a la de él, desesperados por olvidar. Él un idiota, ella una mujer común en busca de alguien que la ame y aprovechando la ocasión para tirarse sobre él como lo había hecho desde que la conoció. Pero era una buena mujer, él sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y Katherine era una de ellas, con más carácter, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer.

Recorrió el living, su escritorio… El alba se alzaba sobre su ventana casi aplastándola en un intento de imponerse sobre todo su dominio del día. Neutral ante la noche, tan intenso… Recordó su sueño. Miró su anillo.

Estaba demasiado mal soñar esas cosas, "acostarse" con otra mujer que no era la suya y con Elena a su lado. Era la peor basura del mundo, un hipócrita de los peores, el mejor dictador.

Sus hijos estaban en la habitación de al lado, él soñando con otra mujer y Elena pegada a él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Debía estar mal soñar eso, no podía ser bueno, no TENÍA que ser bueno, pero lo que lo calmó fue que él quería que no fuera bueno.

Damon no quería que sucediera, pasara lo que pasara en su matrimonio, no iba a caer a acunarse en los brazos de otra mujer; no cuando tenía a la más hermosa a su lado. No cuando Elena estaba poniendo todo de ella para recomponer su matrimonio y esforzarse en no cometer sus mismos errores. Entonces no tenía porqué hacerlo él tampoco, ¿para qué arruinar algo? No lo quería, lo único que necesitaba y que ansiaba con toda su mente y su fuerza era mejorar su situación en casa y con su esposa. Con Elena Gilbert, la mujer que amaba.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien bajando las escaleras… Cuatro pies bajaban las escaleras.

Vio a su hija ir corriendo hasta donde él estaba y saltar a sus brazos, Elena siguiéndola por detrás, quedándose parada en la puerta del escritorio sin saber si entrar o no. Era un momento digno de una pintura.

Él consolando a su hija que no podía parar de llorar por lo aterrada que estaba, causándole la tristeza más grande del mundo, una emoción inalterable.

Levantó un poco los hombros y la vio allí, con su pijama parada al borde de la puerta, revolviéndose los ojos pensando si debía entrar y abrazar a su hija junto a su marido o no. Si era sensato pensar que quería estar ella así en los brazos de Damon en vez de su hija. Mirarlo y descubrir todo ese amor tan sincero que le tenía a Sofía, y a ella también.

Sólo que se sentía demasiado culpable como para verlo.

Levantó sus ojos y la invitó a pasar para que juntos pudiesen consolar el llanto enérgico de su hija y buscar entender qué le sucedía.

Cerrá la puerta… - susurró. – Sofi, hermosa… Ya pasó, fue un mal sueño. No va a convertirse en realidad…

No sé si lo que soñé no se va a convertir en realidad papá. – contestó levantándose de su hombro y dejando toda la zona mojada.

Vení, vamos a sentarnos y a tranquilizarnos… ¿Qué soñaste? – vio que le costaba hablar. Elena se sentó a su lado en el sillón y la colocaron en el medio de ambos para poder abrazarla.

Soñé que vos y mamá se separaban. Y que vos no nos querías más y te ibas con otra mujer… Y que mamá lloraba todas las noches y no nos hablaba. – una piedra le cayó en la cara, en todo el cuerpo. Elena simplemente no sabía qué responder, no estaba lista para esa situación así que haciendo acto de su velocidad para contestar, le dijo tranquilo:

Ey, eso nunca va a pasar. Yo a tu mamá la amo y a ustedes también, los amo con toda mi alma y jamás, nunca, nunca, jamás, los dejaría por nada ni nadie. Porque los amo más de lo que podría amar a cualquier otra cosa ¿si? Y tu mamá y yo no nos vamos a separar, nunca vamos a dejar esto hermoso que tenemos.

¿Me lo prometen?

Te lo prometemos. – juró dándole un beso.

¿Vos me lo prometes mamá?

Obvio que te lo prometo Sofi. – miró a Damon y entrelazó su mano con él detrás de la espalda de su pequeña hija que ya había recobrado los colores de la cara.

Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir… Dale que tenes que ir al colegio. – la tomó en sus brazos y sin separar esa unión tan pacífica que había logrado con Elena, subieron las escaleras llevando a la pequeña a su cuarto y quedándose con ella hasta que lograra dormirse nuevamente. – Nuestros hijos son muy susceptibles.

Diría… No los definiría así. Ellos entienden lo que nosotros no y quieren hacernos dar cuenta de lo que tenemos que hacer, Damon. – se abrazó a su cintura buscando preguntar lo que quería hacer desde que lo vio solo en el despacho. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo levantado?

Resulta que yo también tuve una pesadilla, sobre… Perderte. – se paró en seco contra la pared. Él. Soñando. Con. Perderla.

¿A mí?

Si. Y no quiero, no quiero perderte por ninguna estupidez que yo pueda hacer o que vos puedas hacer. No pretendo rendirme fácilmente, nunca fue lo mío y mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien a quien amo, Elena.

Nunca me vas a perder, Damon. – acunó su rostro y notó la relajación al instante después de esa caricia. – Nunca nos vamos a perder…

Ya lo sé. – la abrazó apegándola más a la pared y encontrándose a ella. A su cuerpo. A toda su figura con él. Amándolo. – Vamos a dormir. Tenemos que trabajar mañana…

Yo no.

¿No?

Renuncié… Hoy. Ayer, en realidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero separarme de mi familia, no ahora, nunca más…

¿Por él?

Por nosotros, Damon. Por vos, por tu confianza… Porque no quiero hacerte daño queriendo que pienses todo el tiempo que yo esté fuera, que estoy con otro hombre. Porque no es así. Quiero recuperarte y si así tengo que empezar, así lo voy a hacer.

Elena… - aunque no quisiese admitirlo por sonar demasiado machista, hipócrita, inseguro, un alivio se soltó por todo su cuerpo. – No…

Quise hacerlo Damon, era mi trabajo, además… No lo necesitábamos tampoco.

Pero tú si Elena, no quiero que empieces a sufrir el encierro o que te estreses por estar todo el tiempo acá. Si bien trabajar no es lo más relajante del mundo, te alivia un poco de los problemas.

Voy a salir a pasear con Simon por un parque, no lo sé… Algo. Ya voy a encontrar qué hacer, tengo tiempo.

¿Estás segura?

Demasiado. – se paró de puntillas de pie para poder besarlo y acercarse más a él y a esta seguridad que acababa de darle. Lo leía en su rostro lleno de confusión, porque no quería aceptar que eso les hacía bien.

Volvieron a la cama y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a él para alejar todos esos rastros de culpa que llegó a pensar que podrían matarlo lentamente, acuchillándolo cada vez que volvía a rozar la piel de Katherine. No la amaba y, se odió, cuando pensó que él sería capaz de hacerle eso a Elena. De engañarla de esa manera tan cruel y de tan poco hombre porque él no era así… Si quería estar con otra mujer no iba a estar con las dos. No era de esa clase de estúpidos.

Y mucho menos abandonaría a Elena porque mirándola con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro pudo verla bien, hace tanto no se dedicaba a observarla. No era del todo su culpa que buscara apoyo en otro hombre, más que un amante fue un amigo que estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Quizás había exagerado, ella no lo había querido, pero algo más fuerte que ella pudo… La necesidad de relajarse y expresar su cansancio en otra persona que sí se preocupara por ella.

No como él, un egoísta que sólo estaba preocupado en su empresa y que creyó que todo estaba bien.

Otra vez Katherine.

¿Y si Elena pensaba que él la engañaba y por eso había ido a desahogarse con otro?

Una cuchillada más que se hundía en la yugular quitándole la sangre del cuerpo, dejándolo pálido, tenso, sin expresiones de vida. Como un muerto en su funeral al que todos lloran sin motivo.

Como un país luego de una guerra de la que sólo quedan los restos, así se sentía él.

¿En qué pensas? – le preguntó removiéndose de sus sueños al notarlo demasiado tenso y con ganas de abandonar la cama nuevamente.

¿Vos alguna vez llegaste a pensar que yo podría haberte engañado?

Nunca, vos no sos así… La estúpida soy yo que, de alguna forma, lo hice. Pero no vos Damon, jamás harías algo para dañarme. – no lo miraba porque conocía exactamente las expresiones de su esposo.

Ahora mismo estaría con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro sabiendo que si no desconfiaba de él era porque lo amaba de una manera imposible de explicar.

Y así era.

Con cada gesto que él había demostrado a lo largo de los años, hizo que cada célula de su cuerpo estuviese preparada para tenerlo incorporado a ella y no poder ni imaginarse perderlo porque eso sería arrancarse los pulmones o intoxicárselos. Pensar una vida sin él con otro a su lado, era fatal. No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo porque la devastaba.

Pero a como se te ocurra hacerlo y con Katherine, puedo asegurarte que soy capaz de pegar mejor que un hombre, Damon Salvatore. – rió ante ese comentario. Ahí estaba Elena, su Elena. Haciéndolo feliz.

Jamás lo intentaría, Elena Gilbert de Salvatore. Nunca.

Ya lo intentaste en sueños, no sé qué pensar, Damon Salvatore. Con cuidado.

Te amo Elena. – le besó la cabeza y vio que se relajaba despacio, sabía lo mucho que temía que él pudiese abandonarla. Dejarla por otra.

Jamás lo haría.

Fundió sus pupilas y se dejó llevar por el fuerte viento que golpeaba la ventana sabiendo que mañana si sería un día de verdad y que haría todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin desviarse de sus ocupaciones, sin dejarse llevar por el cuerpo de otra mujer.

Porque lo haría.


	6. Rutina

Entró a la oficina y se dejó caer tranquilo en su asiento, para su suerte Katherine no iba a venir hasta la tarde y él no tendría que enfrentarse con la incomodidad de tener que mirarla luego de haberse imaginado su cuerpo a la perfección sabiendo, además, que si se le llegaba a escapar en algún momento que había soñado con ella, aprovecharía la oportunidad para tirarse encima de él y hacer lo que fuere para que ese sueño se cumpliera.

Y no era su culpa, quizás él le había dado demasiadas esperanzas – sin darse cuenta – y ella lo había tomado como un adelante. Como que él era un hombre multimillonario al que no le importaría engañar a su mujer y tener otra cuando quisiera. Una amante perfecta, como lo sería Katherine, pero el error estaba en que, él no era como todos los demás.

Cientos de veces vio a esos magnates de las empresas con los que organizaba acuerdos para aumentar los ceros en sus millones, billones y trillones, acostarse con mujeres mucho más jóvenes o simplemente, muchachas sin experiencias en la vida, que especulaban quedar embarazadas de esos hombres ebrios y así, ganar un derecho. Algo de esa fortuna.

Y demasiadas lo lograban.

En cambio él, siempre estuvo sentado con Ric en una mesa riéndose de cómo esos pobres idiotas que se creían tan inteligentes arruinaban un matrimonio y la felicidad de sus hijos porque su mujer no estaba ahí para complacer sus deseos o, porque simplemente, necesitaban encajar en el mismo grupo.

La diferencia era que él se sentía feliz cuando llegaba a casa y veía ese hermoso retrato familiar con el que se encontraba cada vez que atravesaba la puerta.

Elena con Simon. Los mellizos jugando y Sofía ayudándole a su mamá en cualquier cosa que necesitara, o leyendo, o jugando con sus hermanos.

Era la niña del medio, no tenía nadie con quién encajar.

Señor Salvatore – interrumpió una mujer en su oficina sin tener la valentía suficiente como para entrar por completo. Era verdad que Damon era otra persona allí. Si lo vieran en su casa nadie le tendría miedo ni respeto.

Si ¿qué pasó?

Ric dice que quiere hablar con usted.

Dígale que en éste mismo instante no puedo, que almorcemos juntos. – contestó. Seguramente era la secretaría de Ric, jamás la había visto por allí.

Bueno, con permiso. – asintió con su mirada fría y la vio marcharse contoneando sus caderas pensando que iba a ganar algo de él o de cualquiera que la mirase.

¿Acaso se había vuelto paranoico o engreído pensando que TODAS las mujeres querían estar con él?

No. Simplemente era realista.

Ahora comprendía porqué Elena evitaba adentrarse mucho en su empresa, porque no quería que todas las mujeres que allí trabajaban la mirasen como miraban a cualquier otra mujer que tuviese más contacto con él. Claro ejemplo, Katherine.

Pensándolo bien, ella no era una mala mujer… Después de todo, no conocía casi nada de su vida. Él no la hacía muy pública y a ella la prensa no le interesaba con la excepción de que estuviese relacionado con la empresa.

Sino, no era de su incumbencia leer cosas de gente con la que no tenía contacto o relación y mucho menos de su jefe.

Recordó la última portada de alguna revista y la última entrevista de la que se acordó fue cuando se puso de novio con Elena, ni siquiera su casamiento había salido en alguna revista. Nada. Historial vacío.

Y su anillo no era muy llamativo tampoco.

Ella no tenía la culpa porque, sus hijos o Elena, casi nunca pisaban la empresa y si lo hacía, era en el horario en el que casi no había gente.

Echarle la culpa a Katherine, era lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho, que él se enojara con ella por… Por nada, porque no podía enojarse por nada porque jamás habían concretado nada porque él nunca lo quiso y porque ella no sabía que era un hombre casado y con hijos. Porque estaba más que seguro de que si lo supiese, no intentaría nada.

Pero lo mejor era que su entorno siguiera como estaba, tranquilo, él un multimillonario del que nadie sabía nada y con una vida normal. No había problemas en eso.

Sí, sólo uno pero de a poco iba a resolverse. Estaba seguro.

El día pasó normal, sin prisas. Sabía a la perfección que Elena estaba en su casa con Simon y que su mamá había ido a visitarla y en éste mismo momento estarían en algún centro comercial comprando cosas para sus hijos. Y almorzando, probablemente estaban almorzando.

La llamó para ver cómo iba todo.

¿Hola? – dijo cerrando la puerta de su oficina escuchando el silencio reinar en el piso. Todos en los bares de afuera tranquilos, comiendo, hablando de él, de cualquier cosa.

Hola, Damon. ¿Pasó algo?

No, quería saber cómo estaban… ¿Mamá está ahí?

Sí, mi querida suegra está al lado mío. Estamos paseando…

¿Centro comercial?

Posiblemente… - comentó graciosa y se imaginó la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa en éste momento. - ¿Vos cómo estás?

Bien, agotado. Esperando a Ric que necesitaba hablar conmigo de no sé qué.

¿Temas de negocios?

Posiblemente… ¿Estás con Simon?

Obvio, no iba a dejarlo solo en casa ¿o si? – del otro lado escuchó a su mamá.

¿Te preguntó si estabas con Simon sabiendo que yo estaba contigo? Mi hijo es estúpido. – comentó divertida.

Dile a la divertida de mi mamá, que si fuese tan estúpido no tendría amasados millones y millones. – respondió y Elena no hacía otra cosa que reír.

Dijo que no te pases de vivo y que le mandes saludos a Ric y Jenna. – contestó.

Está bien… - miró a su amigo que salía del ascensor y se dirigía lentamente hacia su despacho dándole tiempo a colgar. – Elena, tengo que colgar… Nos vemos después.

De acuerdo, adiós Damon. Suerte para el resto del día.

Muchísimas gracias, hermosa. – susurró con una voz grave y pudo imaginarse el leve rubor que tendría ahora y su sonrisa de niña pequeña. Colgó el teléfono para no ocasionarle más incomodidad de la que debía sentir ahora y esperó, paciente, a que Ric apareciera por la puerta. – Buenas tardes, hermano, socio y Ric.

¿Qué rayos? – contestó riendo – Veo que alguien está de buen humor. – evidentemente esa llamada lo había afectado demasiado.

Quizás, soy un hombre de negocios. No podrías averiguar realmente mi humor. Sé mentir, sé fingir para conseguir lo que quiero. Soy Damon Salvatore, querido Alaric.

Soy Damon Salvatore, el tonto… - imitó su voz y le pegó suavemente en el brazo para saludarlo y sentarse del otro lado del escritorio. De ese escritorio de madera maciza en el que imaginó, despierto, el cuerpo desnudo de Katherine. Encorvando su espalda, mirándolo, esperando a por él. Salió de su letargo, mirando sorprendido a Ric. – Bien, ya, ¿qué te pasa? Algo sucede y sé perfectamente que debe ser muy importante como para tenerte así. – suspiró, iba a ser breve. – si no quieres no entres en detalle. Simplemente qué sucede.

Elena me "engañó" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos – Y ayer por la noche soñé que la engañaba con Katherine sobre éste mismo escritorio.

¿Por qué las comillas? – él también era un hombre de negocios y ocultó bastante bien todo lo que quería decirle.

Porque… Comenzó a estar con otro hombre para sacar sus penas, no lo besó, no se acostó con él, simplemente me engañaba a mí diciéndome que se iba a cualquier lado y estaba con él. Y… Por más que parezca una estupidez, siento que no lo es.

¿Y a qué vendría lo de Katherine?

No lo sé. Hoy estuve pensando… Y no llegué a nada. Simplemente a recordar ese sueño una y otra vez e intentar analizar por qué soñé con ella.

Entiendo… - se revolvió el pelo intentando decirle algo.

No hace falta que digas nada.

¿Tuviste alguna vez un acercamiento con Katherine? No me refiero a besarla sino, a algún abrazo, que ella te apoyara en una situación o vos a ella.

Sí, una vez en una conferencia que estábamos muy nerviosos y comenzamos a contar chistes. Pero nada más… No fue algo muy importante.

¿De verdad crees que no fue algo muy importante?

¡Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo esperándome todas las noches en mi casa! No la engañaría por un simple capricho.

¿Y si no es un simple capricho?

¿A qué te referís?

Me refiero a que… Simplemente, a la rutina. Quizás estás cansado de estar siempre con "la mujer más hermosa del mundo que te espera en tu casa" quizás sea eso. Probar algo diferente, otra mujer vendría a ser en tu caso.

¡No seas estúpido Ric! – gruñó furioso – No me digas que ahora sos psicoanalista.

No, pero fui a uno, es más voy a llamarlo para que venga a verte… Esto no es normal. O en realidad sí, pero sólo vas a aceptarlo hasta que lo escuches de un profesional. – sacó su teléfono y supo que ésta misma tarde iba a tener a un psicoanalista en su oficina diciéndole en todas las cosas en las que estaba mal.

¿Y dónde quedó mi libertad de expresión?

En tu casa en el bolso de Elena.

Pero qué divertido.- ironizó y vio a una chica llegar con su pedido, enviándolo al gracioso de su amigo a que lo buscara.

Esta misma tarde está aquí…

Demonios… - dijo por lo bajo sabiendo que eso no iba a gustarle.

Ric se fue y su día siguió de lo más normal. Caminó por todos los pasillos de su empresa asegurándose que esté todo en perfectas condiciones.

Volvió a su piso e iba caminando sin mirar a ningún lado, con una sonrisa en la cara, ansioso por volver a encerrarse en su despacho sin tener que ver a nadie, ni mucho menos, soportarlos.

Se encontró con una espalda femenina parada en la puerta, con papeles en la mano evidentemente esperándolo. Una cabellera castaña que caía por su espalda, por su delgada espalda que en sueños había acariciado hasta saciar su sed de inmadurez.

Katherine.

Y un hombre a su lado, rubio, alto, con un suéter gris y pantalones formales… Con un cuaderno bajo el brazo y hablando, amistosamente, con Katherine.

Hola. – saludó frío. - ¿Qué sucede Katherine?

Traigo el balance mensual de la empresa, para que lo mires. Todo está en perfectas condiciones y subiendo. – le sonrió, sacándole una muesca de felicidad a él.

Excelente… ¿Algo más?

Por ahora nada. – se marchó con suficiencia ante como él, y todos los curiosos del piso los habían mirado.

Señor, buenas tardes… ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Estoy buscando al señor Damon Salvatore y todos me dijeron que se encontraría en ésta oficina.

Yo soy Damon Salvatore ¿usted es?

Niklaus Mikaelson, psicólogo. – estrechó su mano – Un gusto señor Salvatore.

Igualmente doctor. – abrió la puerta y con un gesto lo invitó a pasar.

¿Usted es el amigo de Ric?

Sí, hermanos definiría yo… Pero está bien. – contestó con orgullo – Dígame usted qué hay que hacer.

Primero que nada dígame si está de acuerdo a ésta sesión porque por lo que sé, usted no estaba dispuesto a hablar nada con ningún profesional.

Ahora sí estoy dispuesto. – respondió frío. - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Hablar, entre en confianza… Lo que se habla aquí se queda aquí. Yo no pienso andar revelando secretos.

Porque sabe perfectamente que si lo hiciera lo demandaría y no volvería a ver un dólar en toda su vida. – respondió levantándose y tomando la botella de whisky. - ¿Un vaso, doctor?

No gracias señor Salvatore y usted confíe en mí. Mis pacientes jamás han tenido problemas y son del ambiente.

Entonces confío. – se sentó y se desanudó un poco la corbata – Tengo un problema… - lo miró y notó que estaba escribiendo y con la cabeza lo incitaba a seguir – Mi esposa… A ver, ella no me engañó literalmente hablando, simplemente necesitaba descargar sus penas y como ella pensaba que yo no estaba para escucharla en ese momento, fue corriendo a los brazos de otro hombre a contarle sus problemas. No se besaron, no sucedió nada, pero pasó eso y me siento herido.

Entiendo… Continúe.

Y luego está, el problema más importante, soñé con otra mujer… Con mi contadora. Esa con la que hablé recién.

¿Y qué tiene de malo un sueño?

Que no era simplemente un sueño, yo y ella manteníamos relaciones en este mismo escritorio. En esa pared. En toda ésta oficina. Engañaba a mi mujer y me gustaba, eso es lo más extraño… Yo no quiero que me guste, no debe gustarme soñar eso y aún así estuve todo el día pensando porqué sucedió… Porqué no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Y cada vez que la veo eso viene a mi mente, cada segundo de mi sueño.

Usted acaba de decirme que no quiere que le guste ¿no es así?

Sí, es así.

¿Qué es lo que no quiere que le guste? ¿Estar sexualmente con otra mujer en un sueño, sentir la necesidad de estar con ella o no poder quitarse a ella y al sueño de su cabeza?

Creo que…

No crea, dígame con sinceridad. No especule.

Es sentir la necesidad de estar con ella y no poder quitarme todo eso de la cabeza. Eso es lo que quiero que no me guste.

¿Hace cuánto se enteró que su mujer lo había, como dijo usted, engañado?

Dos, tres días.

Entiendo. ¿Cómo se sintió cuando se enteró?

Devastado, decepcionado, con ira, rencor, enojo, furia, tristeza, soledad, la traición me quemaba la garganta. Tenía energía por todos lados que necesitaba sacar de todas formas posibles, ella no estaba en mi casa. Yo estaba con los niños, enterarme eso y saber que mi mujer posiblemente me había mentido y estaba en ese momento con ese hombre me hizo querer romper todo. Llamé a mi mamá y empecé a correr…

¿Habló con su esposa de esto?

Poco, pero lo hablamos. Me contó que no me había engañado como yo pensaba y que se arrepentía profundamente de eso. Está queriendo solucionar las cosas pero… Yo no puedo solucionarlo cuando en mi mente está la necesidad de acostarme con otra mujer para saciar una sed estúpida.

¿Y si lo hiciera qué sentiría?

¿Hacer qué?

Acostarse con ella…

Odio hacia mí mismo, rencor, me sentiría estúpido, no podría hablarle a mi esposa.

¿Pero saciaría esa sed?

Supongo.

¿Entonces por qué no lo hace?

Porque tengo miedo de que esa sed nunca se acabe y terminar acostándome todos los días con ella. Y no quiero, sé y sé perfectamente que amo a mi esposa con mi vida. Que amo a mis hijos, sé que mi familia es todo y eso hace que me enoje conmigo. Porque mientras mi esposa está pensando en mis hijos, yo estoy pensando en acostarme con otra mujer y no quiero.

No señor Salvatore, déjeme corregirlo. Usted SI quiere, pero no puede. ¿Le dijo a su mujer acerca del sueño?

Sí, se lo dije y ella me dijo que me creía incapaz de que la engañara… Que yo no era así. Sé que no tengo porqué hacerlo, no tengo que engañarla por nada del mundo.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por lo que ella piensa o porque usted realmente no quiere hacerlo? – lo miró desconcertado, no podía responder a esa pregunta.

¿Tiene familia doctor?

Sí tengo, una esposa y tres hijos a los que amo.

¿Pensó alguna vez en acostarse con otra mujer? ¿En defraudar a los que lo aman y a los que usted ama?

Señor Salvatore, yo no tengo porqué hablarle de mi vida privada, pero si quiere saberlo y esto hace confundirlo más. Mi esposa me engañó y yo la engañé y aún así estamos juntos, diez años de matrimonio.

No comprendo…

La rutina señor Salvatore. ¿O por qué piensa que su mujer fue a refugiarse en otro? Estaba acostumbrada a usted, sabía lo que iba a decirle, necesitaba otra opinión. Así como usted necesita probar a otra mujer… - lo miró confundido. No iba a dejarse convencer. No tan fácil. - ¿Usted sabe todas las reacciones de su mujer?

Podría decirse, si.

Entonces, podría decir, que ya sabe cómo va a reaccionar ante cualquier contacto ¿o no? – asintió levemente reflexionando. – Cuando la llama ¿sabe sus caras en ese momento? – la llamada de hoy. Si, las sabía.

Si.

¿Habló por teléfono alguna vez con- pensó el nombre - La señorita en cuestión?

Sí.

¿Sabía sus reacciones?

No, ni las imaginaba.

¡Ahí está señor Salvatore! La rutina puede arruinar muchas cosas, entre esas, el matrimonio. Pongamos como ejemplo su empresa… Si usted vive en la rutina económica de su empresa y no hacen nada para avanzar y crecer ¿qué sucedería?

Quebraríamos.

¿Entonces qué hace usted?

Compro, invierto, negocio y sigo comprando.

Exacto y no siempre en lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

No, no se equivoca.

¿Y por qué nunca invierte en lo mismo?

Porque es bueno tener una amplia variedad económica ya que lo más cambiante en el mundo es la economía. Hoy es un negocio la construcción y al otro día la venta de productos tecnológicos.

Exacto. Entonces usted no se queda en la rutina. – se enderezó en el sillón.

O sea que usted… Me está diciendo que… ¿Engañe a mi esposa?

No señor, yo nunca daría consejos fuera de la Biblia o hacer pecar a un hombre. Yo le estoy recomendando, que salga de la rutina. Que pruebe cosas nuevas en su pareja… Usted toma sus decisiones. Si usted ve esto como que tiene que engañar a su esposa o si siente esa necesidad, es usted quien decide. Yo simplemente dije que tiene que salir de la rutina.

Entiendo…

Me alegra que entienda. – cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensando. Frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Salir de la rutina entonces?

Exactamente. – se quedó pensando aún más y el doctor lo miraba.

¿En qué universidad se graduó?

Glasgow, señor Salvatore. –recién ahora notaba su excelente acento inglés.

Es inglés entonces.

Sí, de Cambridge. – Damon se levantó extendiéndole una mano.

Un gusto doctor Mikaelson, envíeme sus honorarios lo más pronto posible o cuando quiera su paga.

Los estará recibiendo señor Salvatore. Y si necesita otra consulta, esta es mi tarjeta. – le estrechó la mano y salió despacio de allí. No le tenía miedo, era un buen tipo demasiado confundido. Recordó algo, pegó la vuelta. – Y señor Salvatore.

¿Si?

Le recomendaría hablar sobre su sueño con Katherine. Lo más pronto posible… Noté que nadie en ésta empresa sabe que tiene una familia que lo aguarda en su casa. Eso es para analizar también. – le sonrió y se marchó definitivamente.

Se quedó mirando el atardecer, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y supuso que era Elena. Efectivamente era.

"Rutina" suspiró cansado mientras esa palabra la escribía un aeroplano en el atardecer tan relajado y ensordecedor.

Hola. – contestó agotado. - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Estás bien?

Cansado… ¿Vos? – intentó no imaginar las reacciones de ella, pero parecía imposible.

Bien, bastante relajada… Los chicos ya están en casa.

Se escuchan los gritos por detrás… ¿Pelea por bañarse?

Exactamente. – rieron. – Jenna me llamó hoy, me dijo que estamos invitados el viernes a cenar en su casa. Es su cumpleaños.

Lo sé, Ric me lo mencionó hoy… - contestó ausente. – Dile a los chicos que se porten bien y quizás vayamos al cine. – sonreía.

Está bien, voy a decírselo… ¿Entonces todo bien?

Todo perfecto… Raramente perfecto. ¿Por allá? ¿Tu primer día de desocupada?

Relajante, hermosamente relajante.

Me imagino, pasaste a ser una mantenida… - comentó con burla y sintió la puerta de su oficina abrirse y un aroma a mujer lo inundó. Tacones finos, delicados, se movieron por la habitación hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Un saco que se colgaba en el perchero y la botella de whisky abriéndose. El golpe seco de los hielos. Su corbata tirada sobre sillón… Y su esposa esperando una respuesta ¿o era él quien la esperaba?

Damon debo colgar, hay que ponerle fin a ésta situación de la ducha. Nos vemos más tarde y no, no soy una mantenida. – contestó y colgó. Miró por el reflejo de los vidrios y notó a Katherine mirando al exterior igual que él, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Sucede algo, Katherine? – estaba tan temeroso que no era de él sentirse así, pero podía ocultarlo.

Terminamos por hoy, no más problemas de trabajo.

Por hoy. – aclaró sirviéndose whisky también.

Ya lo sé, todos los días se acaban los problemas y al otro, se multiplican. – comentó sacándole una sonrisa.

Tengo experiencia en eso… ¿Queda alguien en el piso?

No, todos se marcharon. – contestó y él la observó con detenimiento aprovechando que ella tenía la mirada perdida en los edificios de enfrente. Su camisa blanca estaba ya arrugada por tanto ir y venir en el día, su pollera negra, dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto. Propagando el fuego. Tacones negros que le reventaban los pies y parecían a punto de estallar. El pelo que se sostenía en un rodete y dos mechones que caían enmarcando su rostro. – Necesitaba ese trago para marcharme feliz. – le contestó sonriendo.

No entiendo porqué tendrías que marcharte triste…

Treinta años y sin hijos Damon. Treinta… Ni siquiera un novio ¿y todo por qué? Por encapricharme con el hombre que no debía y por querer tener un trabajo digno. Por esforzarme hasta que se me salieran los ojos para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.

Deberías sentirte orgullosa e ir con la cabeza en alto, Katherine. Yo me siento orgulloso de estar donde estoy.

¿Tenes una familia, Damon? – diablos, lo decía de una manera tan sensual, su nombre. Todo. Debía seguir con esa mentira, era para proteger su matrimonio.

No Katherine, no la tengo.

¿Y cómo te sientes?

Normal. Orgulloso, ya te lo comenté… La diferencia es, Katherine, que tú si vas a tener una familia algún día. No sé cuándo, pero sos hermosa, algún hombre va a caer. No sé si el que esperas, no sé si el perfecto, pero sí el indicado.

Nunca pensé escuchar eso.

Yo tampoco. – volvió a centrar su mirada al horizonte. Tenía la mente en blanco. Ella se movió hasta el reproductor de música y puso algo lento para relajar el ambiente. No sentía culpabilidad de nada, sentía a Katherine como su amiga. Nada más. Una canción lenta y él le ofreció la mano para bailar… Era una mujer que soñaba por tener una familia, no despechada. No como él la imaginaba.

Se movían al compás de una melodía ensordecedora que los despojaba de la imaginación, del pensamiento y de la incomodidad que pudiesen tener al pensar esa situación.

Bailando, pegados, una canción.

Nada raro, nada. Se sentía bien.

Olerla a ella, a su esencia femenina llena de actitud, a sus rizos castaños que pedían con urgencia una ducha para poder relajarse ellos mismos y sentir, bajo sus manos, todos los músculos de su cintura tensos. Por el estrés, por el simple hecho de estar con esa persona fría, manipuladora y egoísta bailando una canción. Con su jefe. Con ese hombre con el que deseaba una noche, tan solo una noche. Nada más.

Separó su cabeza y la miró con toda la intensidad contenida de ese sueño que sabía, no tenía necesidad de realizar.

Se la imaginó a Elena junto a él bailando ahora y la urgencia de salir corriendo y tomarla entre sus brazos para mecerla así se hicieron presentes. Katherine simplemente significaría un capricho. Nada más. No un amor. No una segunda esposa.

Una adrenalina excitante que suponía la venganza a lo que hizo Elena.

Pero había una sola cosa que le impedía hacerlo.

Que él amaba a Elena y nunca, podría engañarla por más que tuviese que soportar una rutina.

Saber todas las reacciones que tendría, cómo lo miraba ante su tacto, como le susurraba su nombre y saber el momento exacto en el que se abrazaría a él o en el que lo besaría. Eso era lo que amaba.

Amaba a Elena Gilbert y cómo ella lo amaba a él.


	7. Mejorando

Simplemente una semana había pasado desde ese baile con Katherine y nada había vuelto a suceder. Eran simples… Compañeros. No sentía atracción por ella, eso de la rutina era una simple mentira… Tenía que salir de la rutina, eso era verdad.

Pero con Elena, no con otra mujer.

Comenzando por hacer cosas que no hacían todos los días, como ver películas, mandarse mensajes todo el tiempo, jugar entre los dos con los niños, salir todos juntos.

¿Qué importaba ya que todos se enterasen que tenía una mujer e hijos? Iba a protegerlos de igual manera que hizo todos estos años, ya no manteniéndolos en secreto, pero de otra manera.

Después de todo ya había pasado un mes desde ese "pequeño accidente" y todo iba para mejor. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Elena lo amaba y se lo demostraba todo el día.

Se veían al mediodía y compartían un almuerzo ellos dos solos para poder hablar de cualquier tema sin tener que ser prohibidos por los niños. Eran libres de hacer cuanto quisieran. Nadie podía verlos en la intimidad de su habitación o de su cocina.

Y para lo mejor de él mismo, de Elena, de sus hijos, de su madre, de todos, la empresa cada vez iba mejor, su vida iba mejor, su familia estaba más unida que nunca y nada, NADA, podría separarlos.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso y creía demasiado en que así sería.

Hola. – saludó cerrando la puerta de su oficina y bajando las cortinas para poder tener más control sólo ellos dos de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación y no todos los demás de su piso. Aunque sabía perfectamente que, su hermosa esposa, no había pasado desapercibida por nadie y mucho menos con lo que llevaba puesto que la hacía ver tan perfecta. Unos jeans negros pegados a sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca ceñida a su busto y el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda. Unos suecos marrones y lentes de sol.

Su aroma inundaba la habitación pegándose a cada metro cuadrado de pared. Dejándolo desconcertado por unos segundos. Mirándola, queriendo agarrarse de algún lado para no perderse.

Hola. – contestó con un suave beso como esos que se daban cuando aún eran adolescentes. Un inocente roce de labios que no tenían ni idea de todo lo que podría desencadenar.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó contento abrazándola y dejándola junto a él.

Bien ¿y usted, señor Salvatore? – así que ese era el tono profesional de su esposa.

De maravillas señora Gilbert… ¿Viene por el contrato?

Así es, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa que demorará? – se acercó a ella, cazándola, atemorizándola a cada paso.

El que usted quiera que demore, señorita. – la apresó contra la pared y le depositó, ahora sí, un beso como los que siempre se solían dar.

Señora, para usted, estoy casada. – cayó bajo sus encantos, fundiéndose en acariciar su espalda atrapada por la camisa y su corbata y teniendo todos los sentidos controlados por él mientras atacaba, con sus colmillos, su cuello.

Era una locura, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que pisó la oficina de Damon y ahora estaban allí. Besándose como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho, como si fuese la primera vez desde que eran adolescentes… Aquella vez en su departamento que jamás lograría olvidar.

Y recordarla le producía escalofríos tan alucinantes en todo el cuerpo, se sentía volar sobre todo Europa. Recorrer Francia, Londres, Suecia, Polonia, Alemania, España, Grecia, Italia, Roma. La ciudad de las luces, del amor, Damon… Sus ojos azules encendidos por el viento que ingresaba y lo hacía evaporarse de un simple soplido. Que lo hacían emocionar tanto. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuese un general de batalla tocando el mapa de ataque, reconociendo cada sector de memoria, como si fuese un experto.

Ella como una guitarra dejándose tocar finamente por un solo músico, con esas manos acariciándola por todas partes observando, como extrema precisión y amor, sus curvas, la madera que la formaba tan brillante y lista, hecha para él.

Elena era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en la vida.

Se sentía un pintor de la época del renacimiento, un pianista que vagaba por las calles de París, Europa de entreguerras. Un fugitivo huyendo de lo más temible, uno más de una raza perseguida en la Segunda Guerra, alguien que necesitaba ser amado por su musa, por una prostituta de Francia que se ofrecía fuera de los cabarets para conseguir comer. Para sobrevivir.

Volvió a mirarla, Elena era su guitarra, su piano, ese teclado, Francia, París, no, no era la prostituta. Era todo lo lindo y él, simplemente era… ¿Quién era él?

Damon Salvatore. Edad: 30 años aproximadamente. Profesión: empresario multimillonario. Familia: se desconocen datos. Dueño de: SD'S

Sí, pero necesitaba algo más con lo que pudiese definirse. ¿Cómo era antes de Elena? Simplemente necesitaba recordarse eso.

Era un hombre calculador, frío, sumiso, materialista, poco sentimental, usaba a las mujeres por noche, un artista oculto (que aún seguía siendo), un lector profesional que consideraba importante leer, un chico joven, hermoso para todas las mujeres, perfecto. Pero no para casarse con cualquiera porque nadie lograba llamar su atención.

Recordaba cómo era su vida antes.

Había nacido en una familia, sí, su papá los había abandonado a ella y a su mamá cuando cumplió los ocho años… Ese mismo día luego de su cumpleaños se marchó. Y nunca más supo nada de él, pero sabía a la perfección que él, Giuseppe sabía de todo lo que había logrado durante esos años y que no regresaba porque sabría que no iba a ser bien recibido. O quizás había muerto, su papá era alguien quien no le importaba. No después de haber visto a su mamá sufrir tanto.

Fue a la escuela y volvía acompañado por su abuela y esperaba, hasta muy tarde, que su mamá volviese del trabajo para poder estar diez minutos con ella y luego irse a dormir. Era triste, pero su mamá no iba a dejar que se murieran de hambre en la calle mientras podía ir perfectamente a trabajar y hacer que su hijo saliera adelante.

Anna, su mamá, le había enseñado que a pesar de todo siempre se puede salir y triunfar.

Gran enseñanza para estos momentos con Elena.

Luego la secundaría. Allí entendió todo el efecto que podía causar en las mujeres y supo que tenía que aprovecharlo para su favor… Una semana con una, la otra con otra y el encantamiento surgía de sus ojos y su sonrisa. De su melena negra alborotada luego de los entrenamientos de fútbol americano. Pasearse por todos lados ya sin su sonrisa sino con algo más seductor, su cabeza en alto y todo lo que su rostro serio podría provocar en cualquier persona. Miedo, temor, adrenalina, pasión.

Todo eso era Damon Salvatore.

El chico más deseado de toda la secundaria, de la universidad y hasta hoy en día con 30 años seguía siendo uno de los hombres mas codiciados en toda América y quizás, en todo el mundo.

Y se quedó con una chica, menor de edad, a la que conoció cuando ella era la segunda vez que salía de noche, con la que peleó con uñas y dientes para quedarse y a la que ahora estaba besando sobre su escritorio con su camisa desabrochada y la corbata a medio sacar.

La puerta con llave, sonidos de impresoras y fotocopiadoras desde afuera. Los gritos de la calle, los autos, manifestaciones en el otro lado de la ciudad, Ric que ya sabía que Elena estaba aquí. Jenna en su casa. Los niños en el colegio. Simon con su mamá.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para éste momento que ambos, diciéndolo o no, estaban deseando.

La camisa fuera, y sus torsos pegados llevando un compás entretenido que los hacía distraerse frenéticamente. Algo más allá que sólo eso.

Recuerdos de la última vez que se amaron así, en prohibido, en un lugar en el que no tendrían porqué estar haciendo esas cosas. Con Elena sobre su escritorio, con él deslumbrándose a cada centímetro de piel que jamás había notado por estar rojo de furia, por estar conteniendo algo que no podía guardarse cada vez que algo sucedía.

Un suspiro ahogado y un beso luego, nada más. No se oían ruidos fuera… Todo había cesado o era su sordera momentánea hasta que pudiesen lograr prestarle atención a algo más que no fuesen ellos. Que no fuese todo lo que sucedía alrededor de esa habitación… Porque simplemente estaba el hecho de que no podrían hacerlo jamás. Eran sólo ellos dos y ni siquiera sus hijos importaban ahora.

Y era algo grave eso, el egoísmo purificado que se aferraba a ellos en ese incontenible acto de pasión absoluta que vivían demostrándose… Riendo por cada estupidez.

Sabes algo… Escuché rumores, el otro día porque mis empleados aparentemente si hablan de mí. – Le comentó abrazándola por la espalda mientras veían el paisaje – Que dicen que soy homosexual. – ella estalló en carcajadas. Cualquier mujer que tuviese la suerte, como ella, de estar con Damon. Sabría exactamente que eso jamás podría ser así.

¿En serio? – no podía contenerse. Giró la cabeza para poder observar cómo brillaban sus ojos de niño pequeño.

De verdad… No me sentí hombre cuando lo escuché. Que tus empleados hagan ese tipo de comentarios, no es para nada… Halagador. – contestó.

Que bueno que solamente soy yo la puede demostrar que eso es una VIL mentira. – se sentó en su regazo abrazándolo por el cuello y perdiéndose en su cabello. En las suaves caricias que proporcionaba en él.

En sus manos fundiéndose en su cintura y sus ojos tan brillantes como un campo de girasoles bajo el sol radiante en el verano quemando las plantas. Una hoguera en pleno invierno que ardía a cuanto más pusieran en ella y no discriminaba ningún tipo de material. Siempre prendería. Sus ojos, esa pintura azul que mezclaba diferentes tonos haciéndolo más claro, más oscuro, bello, violeta, amarillo, naranja, era la combinación perfecta de todos los colores y todas las palabras. Era un porqué mezclado con el verde. Un cuándo con el rosa… Ese era Damon, un mar de confusiones, conocimientos, palabras, arte.

Era todo un arte.

Observarlo por quince minutos ya suponía ser un crítico de obras maestras del renacimiento, Montesquieu, Rousseau, Picasso, Dalí, Chaplin, Lennon, Mercury, Bradbury, Borges, García Márquez. Y quizás más pudiese ser Damon pero todavía no lograba comprenderlo porque aún después de tantos años de estar casados y compartir todo, no entendía alguna de sus reacciones. ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? Si la situación fuese al revés, no podría haberlo soportado principalmente por la tristeza que supondría saber que había perdido el amor de ese hombre fascinante al que, por obra divina de la naturaleza y el destino, había podido conocer y seguir conociendo luego de bailar en una discoteca. Con el que pudo ir al cine y hablar, hablar, conocerlo, saber sus ambiciones, sus miedos, problemas y las causas de su continua felicidad que ahora con el tiempo habían cambiado drásticamente.

Cuando antes podía ser feliz con lo material… Ahora con sacarle una sonrisa sincera a sus hijos era la persona más contenta del mundo, que irradiaba una felicidad tan contagiosa que era imposible no ponerse de igual manera y pintar de distinto color el cielo.

Desvió su vista al paisaje… A la ventana que los reflejaba a ellos dos en una postura más que amorosa con la cual podían compartir más que un simple acercamiento repentino. No. No era sólo eso, cualquier tipo de contacto que pudiesen tener desencadenaba acciones inimaginables.

Sus abrazos… Esos eran los peores porque podían ser la droga más adictiva del mundo. Algo que la sacaba completamente de quicio y no, jamás lograría contener esa desilusión cuando se separaba de ella y el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba. La rodeaba por la cintura y, a veces, la levantaba un poco del suelo. Otras veces se apegaba a ella por su espalda y hundía su rostro en su cuello que estaba hecho a su medida, perfecto para sus reacciones de tristeza… Porque así la abrazaba cuando estaba triste o cuando quería pensar con claridad.

Luego también cuando le rodeaba los hombros y la acercaba repentinamente a su cuerpo para poder susurrarle algún comentario desinhibido al oído y poder así, ser los dueños de un secreto que sólo sabrían ellos dos por siempre… Algo divertido, serio, romántico. Pero al fin y al cabo un secreto que los involucraba demasiado, más de lo que podría llegar a pensarse.

Estaba demasiado involucrada con Damon en todos los sentidos y cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo… Psicópata que era con él, sus gestos, sus palabras, el suave susurro de su respiración y sus latidos. Más estúpida se sentía por haberlo engañado de esa manera tan inocente y muy mal pensada.

Sí, lo había hecho porque no quería dañarlo o preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba. Por eso no lo había pensado, porque estaba más que segura que eso no era una infidelidad. Pero lo era y quizás de las peores porque había depositado sus secretos y su confianza en otra persona que no era a la que había jurado amar en las buenas y en las malas.

Un hombre con los ojos de un niño que cuando se enteraron la miraban rotos y negros. Nada de su olor azul quedaba.

¿En qué pensas? – le preguntó sacando la cabeza de su cuello. Dejándola junto a su oído.

En lo estúpida que fui. – contestó avergonzada. Habían jurado no tocar ese tema nuevamente. – Y en vos.

Ah… - ahí estaba esa resistencia rebelde a no preguntar más de lo que debía ya que la conocía y estaba más seguro que ella, que preguntárselo iba a ser una vergüenza mutua. Después de todo, sabía lo que pensaba de él.

¿Y vos?

En lo mucho que me interesan como para ser, aquí en la empresa, soltero. Que nadie conozca mi casamiento y mi familia. ¿A vos te molesta eso?

Para nada, sé que es una forma de protegernos y de que nadie se meta en el medio a querer separarnos o a separarte de mí. O que molesten a los chicos. Siempre supimos que eso podía pasar el día que tengas una empresa así… Gente dispuesta a hacer ese tipo de cosas hay en todos lados.

Siempre pensé que te molestaba… Pero, lo hacía para defenderlos de cualquier cosa. Para defendernos, a mí, a vos, a ellos y a nuestra hermosa familia… No quería que ningún motivo nos separe de ninguna manera.

Ya lo sé Damon. Eso demuestra lo maduro que sos… Porque aún así, sabiendo que aquí todos desconocen tu situación "sentimental", me fuiste fiel siempre. – perdiéndose profundamente en sus ojos notó el orgullo acumulado en ellos, y en los propios. Inhaló profundamente y unió sus labios en un suave roce que sólo las paredes podían presenciar.

Se abrazó aún más y se quedó allí, hasta que fue inevitable marcharse. Prolongando el momento en el que el calor y el aroma de otro sería un simple recuerdo hasta la noche. Y aunque no faltara demasiado, lo sentía… Sentía cómo perdía una parte de sí mismo al verla irse un poco más desarreglada de lo que llegó y tomar el ascensor con una sonrisa oculta tras su serio rostro. Estaba seguro que apenas se cerraran las puertas del ascensor depositaría toda su felicidad y la demostraría a flor de piel.

Él haría lo mismo obviamente, porque por primera vez desde el mes pasado… Se sentía verdaderamente feliz y que estaba olvidando todo. Que nada importaba porque ahora si, ahora si podía sentir todo lo bueno arrebatar su piel y robarle los sentidos.

Ahora sí estaban mejorando las cosas con su amada esposa.


	8. Thinking about everything

Se encerró contra las cuatro paredes metálicas del ascensor y comenzó a bajar… Pensaba quedarse un rato en el piso de Jenna, hablando algo con ella. Hace tiempo no se veían o se ponían al día de todo lo que sucedía. De lo que ellas querían contarse. Una parada más y ya estaría dentro de su oficina, sentándose y tomando un café como muy pocas veces había estado. Miró a todos lados y recordó que había olvidado sus anteojos en el escritorio de Damon… Esperaba que estuviese en ese escritorio porque no recordaba mucho de la hora anterior. Era confusa.

Había llegado para… Para… ¿Para qué había venido? ¿Por qué estaba allí dentro de la inmensa empresa de Damon queriendo estar junto a él a toda hora? ¿Qué les pasaba ahora que no podían separarse? Si antes estaban fuera todo el día y nada había sucedido. Bueno sí, pero… Antes de eso, todo estaba bien.

Claro que antes trabajaba y estaba toda la mañana ocupada, ahora sólo estaban Simon, Anna y ella todo el día en la casa sin tener nada más interesante que hacer que salir a dar vueltas la mañana completa desde que Damon se iba a trabajar y hasta que llegaban los chicos a la tarde con un hambre voraz dispuestos a tragarse la heladera si era necesario. Simon dormía todo el día, por lo que su única compañía era Anna. Y no era que se aburriese estando con ella, pero necesitaba también ver a Jenna o a alguien más porque si no, iba a convertirse en la mejor amiga de su suegra. Y no podía permitirse tanto.

Estaba bien ir de compras, después de todo ella siempre había estado allí en todo lo que necesitaron cuando aún estaban en pleno crecimiento económico y darse lujos era como sentirse reyes del mundo. Quizás ir al cine de vez en cuando. No tenían dinero ni para salir a la calle y comprar una bebida… Él invertía la mayoría de lo que ganaba para poder formar la empresa que hoy tenía y ella se mataba estudiando y agarrando todos los casos que podía para tener el máximo ingreso posible. Se pasaban todo el día fuera trabajando, no había tiempo de verse por las tardes ni siquiera al medio día como ahora… Ahora sí eran reyes, ahora sí podían cumplirse cualquier capricho que tuvieran, incluso los de sus hijos sin malcriarlos demasiado porque sino, nunca llegarían a nada. Se confiarían del éxito de Damon y no estudiarían, trabajarían en la empresa y eso no era lo mejor. Fracasarían, simplemente eso.

Tomó su teléfono para llamar a Anna por si necesitaba que llevase algo cuando volviera… Claro que ahora estaría durmiendo porque siempre que acostaba a dormir a Simon, se quedaba ella también dormida y eso podía suponer un riesgo por si el bebé se despertaba y ella seguía en su sueño profundo. Pero siempre, siempre, dormían el mismo tiempo. Parecía que ella era su madre y no Elena, su propia sangre. Es que se parecía tanto a ella..

Anna, la cariñosa mujer que la aceptó desde el primer día que la vio sin decir ni una sola palabra porque sabía que era la mujer a la que su hijo amaba y eso no podía discutirlo jamás. Además, siempre se llevaron bien. La acompañó en todo, aconsejándola a ella, a Damon y a los niños cuando algo sucede…

Le debía tanto a esa mujer.

Principalmente que Damon hubiese heredado sus ojos celestes luminosos que le transmitían todos sus sentimientos con tan sólo abrirlos por la mañana y cerrarlos por la noche. Era esa rutina la única con la que podría vivir, con ver a su esposo todos los días, a él, sus ojos, su cariño representado en las maneras y formas más ocurrentes. Era poco usual… Era magnífico.

Lo recordó entonces en su oficina, la primera vez… Cuando pudo caer en la idea de que tenía su propia empresa, de que era dueño de la suya. No un esclavo de otro hombre multimillonario, uno más de la cadena. Él era ahora su propio jefe y dueño, tomaba las decisiones, sabía qué hacer y se mantenía imparcial ante cualquier problema y solución. Lo había estado espiando antes de entrar y notaba como se revolvía el pelo mientras leía un contrato y se levantaba a leerlo contra el vidrio para que nadie lo viera, su rostro de preocupación. Que nadie viera que el jefe, amo, dueño y señor de todo estaba preocupado porque eso, entendía muy bien, podía hacer que el desempeño de sus empleados baje y no podían permitirse, él en realidad no podía permitirse eso.

Y notar la preocupación en cada pelo salido de lugar, la preocupaba a ella, verlo exasperándose a cada palabra de ese contrato no la ayudaba en nada a calmarse porque tenía miedo por él. Porque algo pudiese salir mal aunque estaba segura de que nada podría salir de aquella forma porque estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar por estas cosas, sentimientos. Por todo eso para lo que nació acostumbrado.

Ese papel inexpresivo era solamente una pequeña montaña de tierra en su camino, no había discusiones. Seguramente él imponía los términos y condiciones. A los otros les tocaba aceptar porque sabía, según él le había contado, ahora no eran una empresa más. Eran líderes de muchos mercados, dueños de monopolios, competidores en la globalización.

Era… Cómo explicarlo de una manera correcta. Era todo lo que Giuseppe habría deseado que fuese. Sí, una corriente de frío invernal le recorrió la espalda tan sólo nombrando al suegro que nunca conoció y del que Damon jamás estuvo dispuesto a recibir noticias. Más que nada por su mamá, porque podría causarle un daño emocional muy grave… Saber que él quería acercarse nuevamente. No iba a permitirlo por razones de orgullo que eran mucho más grandes que la lógica y que cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Damon jamás iba a dejar que Giuseppe apareciera, por lo menos, en la ciudad… Aunque no intentara contactarlos, porque no lo permitiría de ninguna manera. Lo echaría aunque costara muchísimo…

Después de todo, sus hijos pensaban que estaba muerto. Porque todo el amor que un hijo puede tenerle a su padre había desaparecido con la última valija repleta de cosas que se llevó de la casa el día de su cumpleaños. Dejándolo sin compasión por el mundo, sin ganas de nada, con la ilusión yéndose con él y su llanto arrastrado por los animales de la naturaleza que emprenden la migración.

Simplemente solos. Así los había dejado.

Y por eso quizás los admiraba tanto, a Damon y a Anna.

Supieron cómo salir delante de la peor situación a la que una mujer se puede encontrar… Sola, devastada y con un hijo de ocho años. Las ganas de llorar por un lado, la fuerza de una madre que hace todo por su hijo del otro. La balanza decidía y ella puso toda su voluntad en que se inclinara para el lado correcto, para el lado de salir y esforzarse para que su hijo triunfara en la vida y nadie pudiese sacarlos de su hogar y destrozar lo poco que quedaba de su familia.

Y Damon… Él simplemente salió cómo pudo. Con su abuela. Con la esperanza de todas las noches de que él iba a regresar aunque después de cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos nadie estuviese allí para él.

Simplemente el llanto marcado en la almohada, impregnándose la tristeza más que el hermoso olor de su cabello y los pies marcados en la alfombra de tanto arrastrarlos por no poder tomar las fuerzas para levantarse.

Entendía ahora a Damon… Entendía porqué se enojó tanto. Porque ella era una de las personas que más amaba y lo desilusionó. Al igual que su papá.

Por eso lo había herido tanto al punto de hacerlo sollozar solo en la penumbras de un vaso de whisky y todo lo que este arrastraba.

Y ahora, por eso, por simplemente comprender. Entendía lo estúpida e inmadura que había llegado a ser.

¡Un aplauso para ella!

Porque no había cuidado lo que amaba.

Pero intentaba arreglarlo…

Su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y el nombre en la pantalla la dejó helada con el sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Mareos, nauseas y la furia incontenible.

¿Qué? – dijo y se abrió paso entre las puertas del ascensor directo a la oficina de Jenna hecha una furia.

¡Rayos!

Gritó por dentro y siguió hablando intentando, y rogando, que nadie escuchara nada. Por lo menos no hasta poder hablar con Damon tranquilamente y explicarle todo.


	9. Reality?

¿Qué queres? – expresó fríamente.

Hablar y negociar. – contestó amargo del otro lado. – Me usaste, es lo mínimo que podrías… Hacer, Elena. – su voz le traía tantas cosas a la mente y ganas, unas profundas ganas de golpear todo lo que tuviese en frente.

Yo no te usé en ningún momento.

Bien, pero yo ahora si voy a usarte para mi propio bien. Está bien, lo acepto, vos no me usaste… Yo si. Es bueno darse cuenta ¿no? – le dijo molesto y sintió que algo se caía del otro lado.

¿Qué? – esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Aún no lo sé, querida Elena… Pero créeme que va a salir muy caro, muy caro. – su voz venenosa resonaba en sus oídos y lo cubría todo. Una serpiente disfrazada de oveja. Un cobarde oculto tras un teléfono… Si Damon se enterara. Dios.

Cobarde.

Astuto diría yo Elena. Pobrecita. – contestó enroscado en un mar de furia y venganza. Idiota. Hipócrita. Manipulador. Mentiroso.

¿Y si no quiero cumplir?

A como se te ocurra cuento esa verdad que sólo vos y yo sabemos, cuento todos los detalles de esa noche en la que SI te acostaste conmigo pero que tanto tratas de ocultar diciendo que estabas ebria y créeme… Hay fotos de eso. Hay palabras, grabaciones, todo puede comprobar que no estabas tan ebria como juras. – contestó satisfecho con su amenaza.

Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Tenía pensado decirle a Damon que algo había sucedido… Pero ocultarlo tras una borrachera ya no sería excusa porque como bien decía, no estaba borracha y no habría manera de comprobar lo contrario. Hacer lo que le pedía era su única opción, la única manera de salvar su matrimonio.

Porque se imaginó lo poco que iba a quedar de él si Damon se llegaba a enterar que si se había acostado con otro hombre cuando ella le había jurado bajo mil promesas que eso era mentira, que lo había engañado, si, pero no de la manera que pensaba.

Idiota había sido en tratar de ocultar algo que ya iba a saberse, tarde o temprano.

"Las mentiras tienen patas cortas" decían y estaban en toda su razón. Y ahora ese cobarde iba a sacarlas a la luz si no cumplía con todo lo que le pedían. Con cada una de sus locuras tan inoportunas en éste momento en el que todo iba bien… En el que todo florecía como la primavera luego del devastador invierno.

Damon iba a volver a ser frío como siempre, no, no, no podía permitirse eso. Pero a la vez sabía que iba a enojarse porque al tener dos oportunidades de decirle la verdad las había desaprovechado a cada una de ellas y enterarse por terceros no iba a ser una buena opción. Ya suficiente había sido la primera vez cuando alguien llamó a su casa sabiendo que no iba a estar en ella y que podría hablar perfectamente con Damon sin que nadie interrumpiera esa charla tan… Indecente.

Enfrentarse a Damon nuevamente y agotar su paciencia ya definitivamente. ¿Cuántas veces iba a perdonarla? Si tan sólo se lo hubiese dicho esa noche cuando empezaron las confesiones, cuando sabría que él lo… "Entendería" ahora ya podrían tenerlo superado.

No. Ahora que ya todo estaba bien iba a tener que volver a confesar el peor de sus pecados. Lo peor que podría decirle a Damon en éste momento para terminar de corromperlo por dentro.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Seguir la mentira y ser lo suficientemente inmadura para eso? ¿O esperar a la noche y hablar con Damon, confesarse completamente de todo y esperar a que sea lo mejor? Madurar, al fin madurar.

Volvió al ascensor, iba a ir a buscar sus lentes y saldría corriendo de allí para aclararse. Para poder pensar qué hacer, cómo sería la mejor forma de encarar el asunto y hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

Tener la valentía necesaria como para no ser igual que esa persona a la que había dejado colgada en el teléfono.

Elena – gritaban dentro de su mano. Un celular que olvidó desconectar y ese poco hombre hablándole. Colgó. Ya poco le importaba.

Presionó el botón helado y la yema de los dedos comenzó a calentarse por la ira que la aguardaba en esa oficina que hasta hace una hora la había hecho tan feliz. Igualmente no iba a decírselo ahora porque eso supondría un desequilibrio total en toda la empresa… Ahora entendía lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser el karma. Vengándose de ella por sus malas acciones, por todas las malas decisiones que tomó en la vida, le arrebataba lo bueno… Le arrebataba a Damon y quién sabe si éste no iba a quitarle a sus hijos.

No. Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así porque sí sabía cómo comportarse ante una situación y ser lo mejor para todos, aunque no para él.

Pisos más arriba y su presión sanguínea iba descendiendo hasta casi quedar en -10… Era horrible esa sensación de volver a ver a Damon destruido por su culpa, con tantas ganas de ser feliz y era ella quien las arruinaba a cada momento. ¿Por qué tuvo que equivocarse de aquella manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no le pedía el divorcio y lo dejaba irse y ser feliz en otro lado?

Porque era la persona más egoísta, caprichosa e idiota del mundo.

Esos tres adjetivos tan simples podían describirla en todos los sentidos en los cuales era demasiado mala para Damon y para toda su familia… Pensaba siempre en ella… ¿En qué pensaba cuando lo hacía? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? La culpa evidentemente no porque hubiese frenado todo y se marchaba esa misma noche de allí sin nada que aclarar y sin volver a verlo en todo lo que pueda durar la eternidad.

¿Con qué necesidad lo hizo? Pues simple, con la de unas amigas rogándole que le diga que sí a ese chico que la invitó a tomar un café. Con unas amigas que odiaban con toda su alma a su esposo sin ningún porqué… ¿Quién podría odiar a Damon? Ah sí, él las había despedido y les había mandado una carta – fuera del ámbito legal – a sus domicilios donde explicaba que las despedía porque eran incompetentes y no servían en la empresa.

Si cierto, ahora lo recordaba con más claridad. Desde ese día sus amigas no pueden verlo ni siquiera en una foto que ya empiezan a hablar mentiras de él y ella, siendo su esposa. No podía defenderlo… A él, al hombre con el que había elegido vivir su vida.

Ese que se había hecho cargo de todas sus necesidades cuando era una adolescente y la había ayudado a crecer, a saber qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, él que la había hecho toda una mujer, su dueño, su señor… Damon Salvatore. El importante hombre de negocios que con tan sólo mirar a una chica puede llegar a enamorarse. La había elegido a ella… ¡PRECISAMENTE A ELLA! Que fingía ser lo mejor ¿y qué terminó siendo? Esa basura que no respetó nada. Nada. Todo lo que pudo romperse, ella lo rompió y aún teniendo la oportunidad de repararlo, siguió triturándolo hasta hacerlo pedazos invisibles de material que ya no servía para nada.

Caminó hasta la oficina y escuchó ruidos del otro lado de la puerta… Una mujer y Damon hablando y riéndose.

¿Y estos anteojos? ¿De tu novio? – comentó divertida mientras se los ponía.

¡Katherine! ¿También escuchaste eso?

Si, todo el edificio los comenta… Simplemente reía cuando los escuchaba. Cada vez son modificados más… Cuando me vaya seguramente van a decir que concurres a las marchas para que el casamiento igualitario sea una ley.

No soy homosexual… Y tampoco tengo nada en contra de ellos. El amor es el amor y no hay porqué discriminar a nadie por el hecho de amar. Así que no entiendo porqué lo hacen conmigo, o porqué crean cosas que nadie puede afirmar. – respondió.

En eso te apoyo, el amor es el amor. Nadie tiene que obligarnos a sentir algo por una persona del sexo opuesto… No entiendo porqué los discriminan así.

Es un tema que viene desde hace años y en el cual es mejor no meterse, las discusiones podrían no acabar nunca. Bien… ¿Para qué venías?

Contratos, balances, documentos, etc, etc, etc. – dejó una carpeta espesa de papeles y se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

¿Los termino hoy?

No creo, yo hace dos meses vengo preparándolos… No son tan simples y mucho menos si vas a revisarlos uno por uno. Lo cual recomiendo. – se soltó el cabello para volver a atarlo.

Voy a tratar de entregártelos lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada. – se levantó - ¿Un café?

Whisky. El día no va a pasarse rápido si no lo apuramos de alguna manera…

Es verdad. – le sonrió de lado amargamente y le pasó el vaso con hielo. Suspiró cansado, perdido en sus pensamientos que no le dio importancia a ella, tampoco es que le molestara aquello. Estaban bien en esa paz silenciosa escuchando los susurros provenientes de todas las paredes y de cada rendija que daba paso a la luz del sol. Unos golpes miedosos en la puerta. – Pase… - dijo autoritario. Elena detrás de la puerta asomándose desconfiada sin saber qué hacer. - ¿Qué pasa? – había cambiado totalmente, ya no era el Damon que la estaba abrazando anteriormente. La presencia de Katherine allí modificaba tanto las cosas. Y no entendía por qué su esposo aún no había caído en sus redes… Alta, delgada con un cuerpo digno de una modelo de las mejores pasarelas, bronceada, su cabello castaño lacio y sedoso y una sonrisa de peligro estampada en la cara.

Bien, yo me marcho… Revisa los papeles, Salvatore. – agregó fundiéndose con la salida.

¿Qué pasó Elena? – volvió a preguntar.

Olvidé los anteojos… - estaba ausente. Katherine, bromeando, con Damon, en su despacho, solos, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde. Siempre solos.

Ah sí, toma… - se los tendió y notó que algo estaba mal con ella. - ¿Estás bien?

Si, algo mareada pero bien.

¿Queres tomar algo?

Ya tomé, en seguida se me va a pasar vos no te preocupes. Me voy a casa, nos vemos a la noche.

Hoy llego temprano. – miró aburrido la pila de papeles. Volvería temprano pero con tareas interminables por hacer.

Genial ¡qué alegría! Menos tiempo para decidir, para elegir las palabras correctas y confesar el crimen cometido. Para dañarlo una y otra vez sin cesar a cada nueva palabra dicha, escuchar el susurro de su corazón, del cielo anaranjado atardeciendo detrás de ellos en un grito ahogado que suplicaba un perdón que jamás sería mencionado. Un adiós evidente, una tristeza incontenible por las malas decisiones a las que ella sola se había arrastrado impulsada por algo que no se tomó el tiempo a pensar como siempre hizo.

Por algo más fuerte que ella que le decía que nada iba a suceder… Que las cosas estaban en perfecto estado y que nadie tendría porqué enterarse de esta aventura adolescente de la que se creía capaz de participar sin herir a nadie.

Como si tuviese dieciséis años nuevamente.

Como si fuera la adolescente mediocre que jamás dejó de ser, simplemente para cambiar su cuerpo y tener un título colgado en la pared. De nada más le había servido crecer porque jamás lo había hecho.

Siempre bajo las órdenes y decisiones de Damon que vivía constantemente haciendo lo correcto y ayudándola en SUS decisiones…

Y ahora le echaba la culpa a Damon, era una persona de lo más patética.

Ya era la noche, sus hijos durmiendo y ella en el sillón con un vaso de vino blanco en la mano mirando a Damon sentado frente a ella leyendo, concentrado, perdido en un mundo en el que las palabras lo acuchillaban y se clavaban en el uniéndose para formar un sentido poético que le encantaba. Algo verosímil que lo traía a la realidad constante y volvía a tele transportarlo a la fantasía de un mundo del que nunca iba a escapar porque por siempre sería un niño.

¿Y ella qué era?

No, ella no era una niña. Ella era una adolescente… Una pendeja.

Terminó el vaso y con la uva quemándole la garganta y atorándose allí abrió la boca para susurrar en algo casi inaudible.

Te mentí. – el odio hacia ella misma se quedaba pegado en el paladar. – Sí te fui infiel de la manera en que vos pensaste y nunca te lo dije porque no quería lastimarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Perdón… Yo no quise.

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? Tenía puestos los auriculares… No escuché.

Y su valentía volvía a venirse abajo.

Las cosas jamás serían fáciles así.


	10. Madurar, por primera vez

¿Queres un café? – preguntó tranquila, más de lo que ella misma pudiese creer.

No, gracias. – contestó y volvió a la lectura…

Yo me voy a hacer uno. – se levantó y huyó rápidamente de la habitación.

La pava hervía y gracias al ruido que salía del fuego, el metal y el agua no podía escuchar nada de lo que pasara afuera. Le aterraba demasiado hasta sentir la rotunda caída de las hojas del árbol chocar fuertemente contra el piso y estamparse allí con la cruda verdad de que el invierno estaba llegando y nada las haría sobrevivir. ¿O ya estaba llegando la primavera? Hacía demasiado frío afuera como para eso, sus hijos estaban muy tapados como para que ya estuviese terminando el invierno.

Algo estaba mal con el mundo, rotaba de la manera adecuada… Del lado contrario a las agujas del reloj. En el invierno hacía calor.

No, algo sucedía. Algo más que le había nublado la mente… Sintió un golpe en la puerta. Seguro era su imaginación… Debía ser su imaginación.

Evidentemente no era su imaginación porque un vaso se estrellaba, nuevamente como hace un mes atrás, contra el fuego y se partía en mil pedazos. Era un deja vu, un sueño… Algo tenía que estar mal porque todo se repetía. Ahora ella llegaría y lo vería tumbado contra el hogar queriendo prenderse fuego con él.

¡Demonios, si habían golpeado la puerta!

Tardó lo más que pudo en la cocina retardando, como hace un mes atrás, ese momento odioso en el que tendría que volver a madurar y enfrentarse a la verdad de que Damon, su esposo o futuro ex esposo o lo que llegase a ser, le dijera todo lo que no estaba dispuesta a oír en la cara. Pero estaría en todo su derecho porque lo había lastimado, incluso más que su papá.

Estaba como una cobarde escondida entre la cocina, la taza de café y la pava… Esperando a que llegase la madrugada, Damon se cansara y se fuera a dormir con las lágrimas y el odio a flor de piel. Con la amargura acumulándose en sus ojos y en todo su cuerpo. Encadenándolo a la cama porque no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse del dolor ocasionado por ella y sus mentiras. Esas ridículas mentiras que sirvieron sólo para lastimarla, en vez de poder ayudarla a descargarse. Ese estúpido que se había hecho pasar por una persona de lo más confiable y le había dicho que iba a estar siempre para apoyarla. Le clavaba un puñal por la espalda, una mentira que le salía chorreando sangre por todo su cuerpo. Sus arterias desgarradas y Damon mirándola, parado, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para intentar salvarla, salvarse o salvarlos, no podía hacer ni siquiera eso por ella. La mamá de sus hijos… La persona que amaba y que ella, simplemente podía demostrar que estaba hecha para no amarlo.

Porque lastimarlo de esa manera sólo lo haría una persona que no estaba dispuesta a quererlo ni siquiera un poco. Si le hubiese demostrado una pizca de cariño, le tendría que haber pedido el divorcio y hacer lo que tuviese ganas de hacer con cualquier persona con la que quisiese hacerlo.

Pero ella quería lo bueno y lo malo, el pan y la torta.

¿Qué clase de persona demostraba ser así? Una simple mujer sin códigos. Eso era. Que arrastrada por sus amigas – demostrando que tampoco tenía carácter – había caído entre los dedos de otro hombre al que fingía tenerle cariño. Creyéndose satisfecha así de que no lo hacía por un mal, si no por el bien de ella y de Damon. Porque así no tendría que preocuparlo por sus problemas.

Y quizás eso fuera lo más tonto de ésta situación. Lo más paradójico es que ahora no hacía más que preocuparlo y lastimarlo a cada golpe nuevo del que poco a poco iba queriendo levantarse, poniendo todo el empeño en hacerlo… Y esto había sido demasiado. Un knock out, la pelea la había ganado la mentira y era un campeón al que no podía discutírsele nada. Simplemente ya no. No quedaba nada que pudiese hacer… Quiso demostrarle todo, que estaba arrepentida ¿y ahora? Ahora volvía a jugar con su confianza y su paciencia como – recordando en éste exacto momento para sentirse peor – lo había hecho desde que lo conoció.

Apareció tímida y se quedó parada allí. Un sobre marrón hecho trizas en el suelo y él, parado junto a la leña que ardía miraba fotos, las miraba una por una para hacerse el mayor daño posible y autoconvencerse que no tenía que perdonar a su esposa. Que tendría que irse de allí rápido, huir para no lastimarse más. Correr como esa noche, correr y no pensar, por primera vez hacer algo estúpido. Algo de lo que todos pudiesen retarlo y decirle lo mal que estuvo. Pero el problema era, que no era él quien estaba mal. Sino ella.

Elena Gilbert, la eterna adolescente que nunca se sentaría a pensar cuánto podía dañar con sus acciones.

La sintió detrás de él, miedosa porque no quería aceptar que tendrían que hablar… Que por primera vez pensar en la realidad y no suponer lo que podría pasar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no ahora.

Esto era a todo o nada.

La boca no podía abrirla por el desprecio que tenía por esas fotos en las que veía a su mujer… En la cama. Con otro. Con un muchacho castaño, de ojos verdes, quizás de unos veinte años y un universitario mediocre que no podía darle nada de lo que él si. Alguien que pensaba que la vida era una broma y se creía el dueño de todo, que el mundo caería bajo sus pies y que sin hacer nada llegaría lejos.

Un estúpido que se quedó con su mujer y destruyó su matrimonio. Sabiendo perfectamente – porque en la foto se veía que Elena tenía el anillo de casada – que esa era una mujer de familia y no una prostituta cualquiera.

¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho, Elena? – comentó irónico. – O tengo que seguir mirando las fotos o poner este vídeo para enterarme todo lo que no quisiste contarme.

Damon… - dijo buscando palabras. Necesitaba agarrar un diccionario, el libro de prácticas del lenguaje de sus hijos para saber cómo coordinar las palabras y cuáles tendría que usar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes que me crea ahora? ¿Qué es una edición de imagen? ¿Qué esa no sos vos? ¿Cuál es la mentira de ahora, Elena? – ni siquiera él podía mirarla por el desprecio hacia ese matrimonio que los había arrastrado hasta esta desgracia patética. – Habla, Elena. Ahora mismo.

Es que no sé por dónde empezar… - apretó los puños y vaciló entre acercarse o no. No. No, mejor no, no era una buena opción. - ¡Quería contártelo! ¡Quise contártelo aquella noche en la que te enteraste pero, - dudó ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? – no lo sé Damon!

Porque sos una inmadura Elena, porque pensaste que jamás iba a enterarme… Porque jugaste a tu suerte y ahora estamos así Elena, a un paso de caer. A un paso de arrastrar a nuestros hijos con nosotros… ¡Decí algo ahora Elena! ¡YA! – gritó impaciente controlado por el Bourbon, por el whisky y por toda clase de alcohol que se encontraba en esa habitación. Tomó todo lo que pudo para que la verdad traspasara sus cuerdas vocales y no tener que guardarse nada… Porque si había una persona en el mundo a la que no podía decirle todo lo que quería por miedo a lastimarla. Esa era Elena. Que en éste mismo momento parecía un cachorro mojado al que todos le tenían compasión y lástima. Pero ya le había pegado lo suficiente como para querer mentirse y creer que ella no hacía daño. Quizás inconscientemente pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía y dolía demasiado. No podía soportarlo ya. – Yo soporté mucho durante éste matrimonio, Elena. Te enojaste miles de veces conmigo, quizás por idioteces, por cosas en serio… Pero te enojaste e hiciste que yo tuviera que volver rogando, pidiendo y hasta suplicando que me perdones. Ahora ya no Elena, hasta cuando fuiste VOS la que me engañó, fui YO el que tuvo que hacer todo, o la gran mayoría, para que esto saliera de a poco. – suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros arrastrados por el dolor – Ahora no. Ya no puedo. No puedo seguir maltratándome así… Haciendo todo yo, reparando tus errores.

¡Por favor, lo único que me animo a pedirte es que no tomes una decisión ahora! Es lo único que te pido… - un paso. Uno sólo y ya sentía como quería gritarle que se alejara de él. – Por lo menos por los chicos…

¿Vos pensaste en los chicos cuando te acostabas con él? – levantó la foto en la que se la veía desnuda, en la cama. La tiró al fuego, porque no quería recordarla… Ya había sufrido mucho. – Me estás pidiendo a mí, que razone, cuando vos jamás lo hiciste Elena. Te dejaste llevar por… ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar, Elena?

Damon…

¡Por la excitación! Te dejaste llevar por un vaso de vodka por el que, seguramente, me juraras que estabas borracha… ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Tengo que perdonarlo por un vaso de vodka? ¡Sos una hipócrita, una estúpida adolescente! – tenía que calmarse, se estaba yendo de sus casillas… Eso no quería decírselo pero tenía que sacar todo de una maldita vez.

¡Quemé etapas Damon! ¡Casi no viví mi adolescencia por conocerte a vos! En algún momento lo iba a hacer ¿no? Después de todo vos lo hiciste en toda tu secundaria. ¿O no era eso lo que me decías siempre?

¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia Elena? Que yo no estaba casado, no tenía una pareja. Y las pocas veces que la tuve, respetaba eso… Y si quería estar con otra chica se lo decía para evitar traicionarla y vivir sabiendo que era una persona patética por tener pareja y no respetarla. Y, además Elena, si hubieses tenido un poco de pensamiento lógico, sabrías que no lo necesitabas… Que lo hacías por un simple capricho. Y que esto que estás diciendo ahora son excusas baratas. ¿Dónde quedó la Elena inteligente que yo conocía? ¿La Elena que se graduó de abogada con un sobresaliente y fue una persona astuta? ¿Dónde está esa mujer de la que me enamoré?

Ni siquiera yo lo sé Damon…

¿Entonces qué es lo que sabes? ¡Nunca sabes nada Elena! Estás ciega. No queres ver la realidad porque tenes miedo a que no sea lo que queres que sea… Cerras todos tus sentidos por la simple idea de que lo que vaya a suceder no te llegue a gustar. Y eso, eso es… Es patético, Elena. Cuando te conocí estabas dispuesta a todo, a dejar todo por llegar lejos y cambiar la realidad, tu realidad. Eso fue lo que más me gustó de vos, tu decisión por crear tu propia vida y no la que los demás querían que tengas. Ahora simplemente te dejas llevar por la corriente de la sociedad y tu carácter se fue con la corriente alta de vodka. – se dio vuelta a mirarla y ella notó las lágrimas brillar por el fuego. Unos pasitos se escucharon en la escalera y el miedo a bajar recorrió toda la habitación. Sofía estaba parada allí, intentando hablar. - ¿Sofi? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pesadillas devuelta?

Tenía hambre… - contestó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba parada. - ¿Por qué están despiertos? ¿Estás llorando, papá? – fue corriendo a abrazarlo. – No tenes que llorar, vos siempre decís que llorar no soluciona nada…

Pero, siempre digo que sirve para sacar todos los sentimientos ¿o no?

Ah sí, cierto… - le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. - ¿Mamá te hace llorar? ¿De alegría? – la incomodidad se hizo presente.

¿Qué queres para comer, hermosa? – le preguntó Elena y se acercó hasta Damon, sintiendo como instantáneamente al tener a su hija en brazos se relajaba.

¡Galletitas! – volvió a abrazarlos a ambos, acercándolos a ella. Sintiendo la unión que tenían más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahí te las traigo… Quédate con papá. – huyó nuevamente a la cocina pero ésta vez, sabía que no podía tardarse… Porque aumentaría la furia de Damon. Una bandeja con galletas y Sofía esperándolas animada mientras secaba las mejillas desgastadas de su papá que ahora, a la luz del fuego se veía hermoso.

Las comió tranquila y subió a acostarse nuevamente de la mano de él, pintando el retrato más luminoso de toda su vida.

Los pasos nuevamente escaleras abajo y la charla que continuaría pero más calmada.

Lo único que voy a decirte, Elena, es que… Si queres que esto se recomponga, vas a tener que esforzarte vos solita. Yo no pienso colaborar más ni ponerme el matrimonio yo solo al hombro. Fue tu error, tus mentiras, tus estupideces. Va a ser TU responsabilidad repararlas. Y si no pensas hacerlo entonces… Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Si no pensas hacerlo ni siquiera esforzarte, decímelo y vas a tener el divorcio cuando quieras. Los chicos van a saber aceptarlo. – pasó a su lado y se marchó.

Dejándola más sola que nunca, con dos anillos y toda una vida juntos que ahora tendría que cargar ella sola y ponerse, por primera vez, en los zapatos de Damon. Quien, como siempre, había tomado la decisión más madura… La que la haría aprender de una vez y por todas, todo lo que significaba un matrimonio e hijos.

¿Pero qué tendría que hacer entonces?

La mente en blanco como un diario que hay que completar con ideas, información, manipulando su cerebro intentando encontrar un pensamiento claro que le diera paso a algo más.

Pero nada…

Sería un tiempo duro.

Una guerra fría.

Porque tendría que sacar al Damon frío para volver a tener a su esposo que la llenaba de calor y cariño más que cualquier otro artefacto que irradiaba calor comprado. Tendría que volver a unir a Damon a su familia. No, error. Ella tendría que volver a unirse a la familia.

Madurar ya no era una opción.


	11. Notas de la escritora

IMPORTANTE! :

Hola, bueno queria agradecerles por TODOS los reviews que me mandan y decirles que no los contesto porque la computadora me anda extremadamente mal y ahora estoy escribiendo esto desde mi telefono (donde no puedo escribir los acentos... Malditos BlackBerrys) y, desde aqui subo todo.

Pero quiero que sepan que los leo y que me encanta saber lo que opinan de cada capitulo porque eso me hace dar ganas de seguir escribiendo y esforzandome un poco mas por cada palabra que logro teclear.

Y decirles, que seguramente voy a tardar mucho en publicar el proximo capitulo porque no tengo imaginacion. No es uno de mis mejores momentos escribiendo, ademas de que no tengo ni idea de que es lo que Elena puede hacer para ir recuperandolo. Necesito pensarlo muy bien.

Eso y bueno, espero sepan entender que a veces la imaginacion y la creatividad no esta siempre de nuestro lado o no como esperamos.

Saludos e infinitas son las gracias a todos los que leen.


	12. Be a champion

Se levantó abrumado de la cama, amanecía y él necesitaba correr. Huir. Salir de allí lo más rápido posible porque sino sería insoportable. Necesitaba ponerse la camisa, el pantalón y esconderse en la oficina, taparse bajo cientos de papeles, contratos, cuentas, empresas y más empresas. Necesitaba todo eso, necesitaba olvidar la cara de Elena, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que ella le había quitado, dado, entregado tan sólo para demostrarle cuánto daño y cariño era capaz de dar. La misma persona, que lo había hecho feliz, ahora lo destrozaba al punto de sentir los fríos dedos de la muerte atravesarle la garganta, el pecho, arrebatarle las palabras y los sentimientos con los cuales podría expresarse. Todo eso le había quitado.

Se metió bajo la ducha caliente para dejar que todo fluyera, que la maldad que tenía se fuera por el drenaje. Se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo y eso era lo último que podía permitirse porque no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Todo menos eso, sus hijos lo necesitaban, toda su familia lo necesitaba aunque él quisiese hacerse a un lado y que Elena tomara el control por el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que pudiera volver a confiar en ella.

Porque después de todo la confianza es algo que se gana muy lentamente, y se pierde con tan sólo un acto idiota, estúpido, incoherente, patético. Pero se pierde.

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba bien necesitaba salir corriendo en éste mismo momento, huir en un avión que disfrazaba un viaje de negocios. Porque no soportaría mucho tiempo más bajo todos esos nervios, ¿para qué servía soportar tanto?

Se escondió ahora en la habitación de Sofía, en la de los mellizos, en la de Simon. Ver cada detalle que ambos se habían esforzado en pensar para cada uno de sus hijos… Las cosas que les gustarían tener allí para verlas todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Cuando se levantaran de cada pesadilla, cuando quisiesen escapar a la cama de sus papás. Algo que lo detuviese allí para darse cuenta de que sólo era un sueño y que no volvería a pasar.

La habitación de Sofi, allí estaba su princesa descansando, envuelta en las sábanas, en dulces sueños, en cosas inocentes, maduras, demasiado para su edad. En todo lo bueno que puede tener la vida, ella era todo lo bueno que podía tener la vida. Su vida. Sus cuatro hijos.

Elena.

Su familia entera era todo lo bueno que podía tener EL en la vida y querer negarlo, sería cometer el peor acto que alguna vez hubiese imaginado. ¿Negar qué? No servía de nada convencerse de que la estaba pasando mal, porque era un problema nada más cuando su hermosa familia siempre le había dado todos los motivos posibles para sonreír, para hacerlo feliz aunque tuviese miles de inconvenientes. A pesar de todos y cada uno de los conflictos que pudieron haber atravesado. Estaban allí, cinco durmiendo, uno despierto y observando a través del pasillo todo con los oídos.

Sintiendo cada respiración regularse, el sol amaneciendo y sintiendo cómo en poco tiempo comenzaría a despertarse por ese reloj biológico que los marcaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

El despertador en su habitación, tenía que ir y comenzar a vestirse para el trabajo. La camisa blanca, impecable, que parecía recién comprada fue lo primero que tomó del cajón y comenzó a abotonarla lentamente. Sintiendo como dos manos se acorralaban en su garganta y le impedían que el aire entrara, que las palabras, los suspiros y los silencios salieran.

Unas manos heladas que se atoraban allí, que lo acorralaban contra la pared y no lo dejaban ser. Huesos, cartílagos, tendones, todo sentía allí porque simplemente ya hasta le habían quitado la manera de expresarse. De dejarse libre de la manera más poética posible.

La vida le había arrebatado todo lo lindo. Todo menos su familia.

Algo debía hacer, descargar frustraciones, sus enojos… Porque sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

El enojado con su familia todos los días, Elena intentando reparar las cosas pero él, no tendría simplemente ganas de nada porque estaría cansado para todo. Sus hijos, su esposa, su bebé… Todo iba a tirarlo él también y entonces ahí sí no habría vuelta atrás. La promesa de Sofía se le vino a la mente. Nunca iba a separarse de Elena, siempre estarían juntos.

Pero simplemente ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese dejar la mente en blanco, en realizar algo que le gustara. Obtener alguna buena cosa para él también.

Elena lo miró apenas se levantó, le notó los ojos rojos. Ambos los tenían, después de todo las manos frías en su garganta lo habían quemado, y ahora simplemente se miraban. Entendiendo todo lo que tendría que decirse pero que no era pronunciado porque el aire de la habitación estaba contaminado al máximo y su nivel de toxicidad era intolerable para ninguno. Se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella para ponerse los zapatos.

Había tomado la decisión.

Voy a volver a correr. – dijo serio. Sintió como abría los ojos y su cara de disgusto lo decía todo.

Damon, lo prometiste.

Sé lo que dije Elena, sé todo lo que dije, recuerdo cada minuto de lo que pasó y la cantidad de veces que puse mi vida en riesgo. Pero ahora es lo único que necesito para despejarme. – continuó serio. Recordaba el accidente a la perfección. Varios años atrás, fórmula uno… No sólo se había conformado con ser un exitoso empresario, también había comenzado a correr con Ferraris, autos de primer nivel y ganaba. Ganaba toda y cada una de esas competencias para ser más grande. Y Elena iba a verlo, con su mamá, con los mellizos… Fueron a cada una de las carreras que él corrió. Pero en la última, en la que decidió que había sido suficiente, algo salió mal. Habían hablado con Elena de que debería terminar eso pero se había negado, el miedo que ella tenía a que siempre algo saliese mal lo preocupaba, sí, tenía hijos y una esposa. Pero le encantaba competir, viajar, subirse al auto. Y falló, algo había fallado, no sabía si en su auto o en todos los demás… Pero algo anduvo mal esa vez. Porque chocó contra el muro, giró, dos autos más y la camilla, la ambulancia, Elena llorando desconsoladamente temiendo que ese pudiese ser el final, que sus hijos no tendrían papá… O que por lo menos él no los vería crecer. Su mamá iba a perder a su único hijo por un capricho suyo. No podía volver a correr después de eso, sería tentar demasiado a su suerte. Gracias a algún milagro sobrenatural salió vivo de esa, pero no sabía de cuántas más podría salir bien.

Por favor no, Damon. Simplemente pensá en Simon, en Sofía, en los mellizos ¿y si te pasa algo, Damon?

No va a pasar nada, Elena.

¡La última vez dijiste lo mismo! No quiero perderte, no quiero ni siquiera pensar que puedo perderte.

Pero lo necesito, no puedo seguir así… No sabiendo que algún día voy a cansarme, voy a llegar enojado a casa por la frustración y ahí vas a estar vos y yo me voy a descargar con vos. No quiero eso para nadie, no quiero eso para mi familia.

¡Entonces busquemos otra alternativa, Damon! Pero no volver porque sí… Por favor. – casi lloraba. La angustia que tenía, todo era mucho para menos de veinticuatro horas, necesitaba asimilar algo… Una sola cosa por día.

Llego tarde al trabajo, Elena. – contestó y se levantó de la cama. Buscó su saco y se subió al Audi listo para marcharse de allí. Dejándola con la angustia comiéndole los labios y el sabor de su dolor allí mezclándose con su sangre, contagiando a los glóbulos rojos, manchando todo de negro a su alrededor. Damon volvería a correr. Y por más que ella intentara de todo para convencerlo, él lo haría. Estaba seguro de que ahora no pasaría nada y por eso lo hacía, porque confiaba en él mismo y eso estaba bien. Hasta cierto punto.

Llegó a la pista… Allí, ese óvalo internacional. Allí aún seguía su auto en uno de los galpones. Él había prometido que iba a volver pero al tercer día de rehabilitación se negó a pisar un pedal de un auto de carreras nuevamente porque Elena tenía razón, sus hijos también estaban en juego, no sólo él.

Pero la necesidad de tomar el volante, el control de su vida y decidir lo que era mejor ya no la tenía, ahora simplemente lo único que le quedaba era poder manejar un maldito auto, veinticinco vueltas y listo. Eso sería todo. Un trofeo más a su colección, un baño en champagne, una celebración, modelos internacionales intentando conquistarlo y él con Elena, atado a ese lazo amoroso que siempre tendría y que ahora, correr era más fuerte que eso. Lo asustaba pensarlo.

Entró al galpón, el olor a viejo, a acido, a ruedas, a auto limpio. Encendió las luces… Trofeos, piezas mecánicas, destornilladores, llaves inglesas, ruedas extras y fotos. Fotos por todos lados con distintos agentes internacionales que lo llamaban, que lo buscaban a él para todo. Por su éxito, por su control de la vida, por todo lo que había logrado ser empezando por nada… Por ser un mendigo más que estaba parado en el medio de la vida intentando llamar la atención de alguien. Intentando venderse al mundo, intentando de todo para sobrevivir, para estudiar, mejorarse día a día era lo único que le quedaba si no quería dormir en la calle esa noche.

Y allí, en el medio, una tela flotante de la cual salían cuatro círculos negros. Las pistas vacías, el lugar vacío, todo para él. Listo para probarlo nuevamente, para girar la curva, acelerar, frenar, sentir que se hundía en el asiento y salir invicto de todo. Ser un campeón.

Sacó la tela fantasma y allí estaba, rojo, publicidades por todos lados y quizás era el que más tenía, como nuevo, sin rasguños del golpe anterior… Ah, cierto, ese ya no servía para nada y lo terminaron de asesinar. Éste era nuevo, era completamente nuevo. Un Ferrari, su Ferrari.

Salvatore estaba grabado sobre la chapa, arriba de la goma delantera izquierda en una letra pequeña, cursiva, que sólo muy de cerca podría notarse.

Le pertenecía completamente.

Tomó la llave y se subió, listo para probarlo sin pensar en todas las consecuencias. A esa hora estaría todo vacío y sólo las cámaras de seguridad serían sus cómplices de esa aventura que hace tiempo venía ansiando tener, el volante, el asiento. Todo lo emocionaba a tal punto de parecer un niño pequeño en sus primeras pascuas, un estúpido enamorado, un hombre despechado que hacía eso ¿para qué? Sí, era cierto, quería volver… Pero había algo más grande que le ganaba a esa emoción.

Que Elena sufriese por él cómo él estaba sufriendo por ella.

Que entendiera lo que se sentía tener el corazón en la boca y tener que cerrársela para que no saliera… Aunque él mismo estuviese allí, a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco. Eso le ganaba a todo.

Listo para empezar, dos vueltas de prueba. Sí, todo funcionaba perfectamente. ¿Qué más faltaba?

Nada.

¡A correr!

Aceleró y no quería fijarse a qué velocidad iba, necesitaba sentir como el viento se quebraba en el parabrisas y cortaba esa perfecta línea recta que venía manteniendo. Necesitaba sentir que a cada curva las ruedas chirreaban, que gemían con el contacto del cemento y del manubrio.

Que todo era nuevo para él.

Como la primera vez que se subió a un auto, esto era genial.

¿Diez vueltas ya? Imposible, no podía ser posible.

Increíble.

El tiempo pasaba, para todo y para todos. Se había quedado sin combustible, estaba por quedarse sin él, volvió a guardarlo en el galpón y cerró y apagó todo. Nadie había estado allí… Pero su sonrisa de extrema felicidad lo delataba. Era esa sensación la que quería tener en el pecho, ese tipo de adrenalina, de emoción.

Era todo eso lo que quería sentir nuevamente.

Salvatore – dijeron a su espalda.

Señor Mikaelson. – contestó cortés.

¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No te habías retirado?

Yo nunca confirmé nada. Que me haya tomado mi tiempo es otra cosa… - él había sido su principal patrocinador.

¿Entonces estás pensando en volver?

Posiblemente, señor.

¡Esa es una estupenda noticia! – se acercó más a él. Le tenía la confianza necesaria como para no dejarse engañar nunca. – Si de verdad pensas volver, sabes con quién hablar y que todo vuelva a ser cómo antes.

Sí señor, tengo su número todavía.

Entonces, ya sabes qué hacer. – se dio la vuelta – No dejes que el pasado te dé miedo, siempre hay que mirar hacia el futuro.

Volvería, era una decisión tomada.


	13. Viajar, olvidar, superar, pensar

Se podría decir que salió huyendo de allí como si estuviese corriendo una carrera sentimental demasiado pensada sobre verdaderamente qué hacer. Si poner en riesgo su vida como tantas veces lo había hecho y una sola le salió mal, o seguir adelante y buscar alguna otra terapia falsa que lo ayudara a superar ese trago amargo como vodka barato de país americano.

Pero necesitaba volver a su pasión y esa era, correr, doblar, sentir el volante bajo sus manos y los pedales rugir de excitación en la última vuelta de prueba para poder arrancar y sacarle gritos furiosos al motor, llegar primero, sentir la victoria entrar a sus pulmones y ver, bajo las gradas, a todos esos fanáticos y futuros patrocinadores, gente amante de las carreras y Elena y su familia viéndolo desde ese sector VIP ganar una vez más como siempre en la vida.

Conducir por la autopista hasta llegar nuevamente a esa oficina monótona a la que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, trasladarse desde su casa hasta allí y a distintas partes del mundo sólo por obligación.

Ver ese día tan gris era lo que no lo motivaba a subir el ascensor, ni siquiera a bajar de su auto, recordar que era sábado… Caer en que por fin comenzaba el fin de semana y podría encontrar las excusas perfectas para alejarse de cualquier problema… El tema era que su problema ahora estaba en su casa y compartía la cama con él. Entonces ¿qué hacer cuando pasa eso?

¿Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con Elena ahora que la amaba más que nunca pero que no confiaba en ella?

"La confianza se gana con millones de actos y se pierde con uno sólo"

Recordó tantos momentos con ella, decenas en los que juró amarla con todas sus ganas, con lo poco que tenía pero con el corazón en la mano diciéndole que jamás se iría de su lado porque por primera vez estaba enamorado de alguien que merecía la pena, de alguien que necesitaba su amor y alguien a quien él necesitaba para sobrevivir y salir adelante día a día.

Pero ese camino de recuerdos que iba construyendo su mente estaba completamente desmoronado, una sociedad consumista y destructora de vida había pasado por allí, arrojando bombas a cualquier tipo de construcción estable que quedara dentro de él para salvarlo de ese tsunami que estaba, verdaderamente, arrasando con todo lo conocido. Por esa raza destructora que era él mismo y el mundo que quería verlo arruinado como se encontraba ahora sin saber qué era verdaderamente lo que necesitaba. ¿Realmente quería volver? Ya ni eso podía cuestionarse que lo deprimía, estaba muy susceptible, cualquier clase de recuerdo ya sea doloroso o feliz lo hacía poner extrañamente triste. Queriendo llorar pero sin poder hacerlo, recordando con amargura esas fotos que vio de Elena el día que menos se lo esperaba, él quería que fuesen sinceros con él pero no de aquella manera tan poco suave en que se presentaron las cosas.

Un sobre por debajo de la puerta que buscaba confundirse con el suelo, el nombre de Elena escrito en él y adentro papeles duros que no podían ser otra cosa que fotografías.

En ese momento se había debatido demasiado si abrirlo o no y debido a que Elena tardaba mucho en la cocina y que su comportamiento esos días había sido tan perfecto, lo abrió temiendo lo mejor.

Y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho ¿o no?

Si había una manera de terminar de romper lo poco que quedaba de ese anillo de compromiso en su mano era esa, viendo las fotos de Elena con otro hombre cuando ella le había jurado sobre cientos de cosas pacíficas y hermosas que nada más lo había usado como consuelo.

Entonces recordó que antes de conocerla, él también se consolaba de aquella manera inhumana que todos necesitaban, amores de una noche, fuegos que se extinguirían apenas recobrara el conocimiento de las cosas sabiendo que eso sólo lo arrastraba más hacia sus penas y que si seguía así nada podría salvarlo.

Que acostarse con cualquiera jamás sería la solución a nada, porque nunca lo fue, encontrar a Elena fue la solución a todo el mundo que tenía causándole disturbios mentales.

Y ahora tenerla también significaba su perdición diaria.

Tan sólo el simple hecho de tener que estar junto a la chimenea y mirar los restos inexistentes de unas fotos quemadas que simplemente tenían un solo significado, el de asesinarlo de una manera silenciosa y sin dejar ningún tipo de rastros. Era la mejor forma inventada de matar a alguien ¿no? Asesinarlo usando a las personas queridas, suicidarse hasta quedar vacío de sentimientos y ser una cosa muerta que aún, por desgracia, respiraba y lo hacía constantemente e involuntariamente aunque deseara no hacerlo… Pero ese instinto de suicidio no estaba en él, no era su manera dejar de respirar o buscar otra forma de matarse.

La suya sí que era dolorosa.

Castigarse con recuerdos, con emociones y buscar refugio en cualquier lado menos donde verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Era una manera de escape de esa realidad que todos desean ocultar, porque cualquier sueño de un joven estúpido es no ver la realidad porque puede llegar a doler más de lo que la madurez del momento está dispuesta a soportar, pero él era un caso excepcional con su vista nublada viendo solamente lo que le convenía para sobrevivir en una isla desierta de la que nadie iba a rescatarlo salvo que él mismo se lo propusiera.

Porque así funcionaban los humanos.

Escondiéndose, ocultando, mintiendo, convenciéndose de que lo que necesitan verdaderamente es una cosa cuando es todo lo contrario, cuando lo que buscan está en la otra punta del mundo y jamás será tomado por nadie valiente.

¿Qué era un valiente después de todo? No, no era ese héroe de películas que salva al mundo y se queda con la chica.

Un valiente era alguien que cambiaba al mundo con actos pacíficos, un valiente fue Gandhi, Mandela, Ana Frank, en cambio, Hitler, Mussolini, Stalin, ellos fueron simples cobardes que actuaban por violencia haciéndoles creer a todo el mundo que lo que hacían estaba bien y que era por un bien común y lejos estaba de eso.

Lejos estaba de ser un valiente que decía lo que sentía sin lastimar a alguien, él atacaba con las palabras, las disparaba de su boca sacándole sangre a todo lo que lo rodeaba por lo agresivo que podía llegar a ser sin sentir la necesidad de insultar. Queriendo cambiar el pensamiento de todos para auto-complacerse de que lo que hacía estaba bien, cuando no era así.

¿Entonces qué era él?

Un simple idiota, con hijos, con una mujer que demostró no amarlo y que ahora juraba que sí, un estúpido que no podía demostrar lo que sentía sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho que lo incitaba a lastimar para sentir a su orgullo en alguna parte de su ser decirle que todo estaba bien, que así no lo lastimarían. Ya que había dejado de lado esa corteza tan fuerte que había logrado forjar con los años para que nadie entrara a esa parte de él mismo que ni siquiera se permitía conocer, nadie podría lastimarlo así, nadie se metería con él y los echaría rápidamente sin necesidad de moverse o molestarse demasiado.

Los apartaba y listo. Los consideraba demasiado peligrosos como para acercarse a él y a lo poco que quedaba de su familia.

O esa fue la única opción razonable ante su propia mente que encontró durante toda su vida, obviamente, antes de encontrarse a Elena en el medio de la vida observándolo desconsideradamente sin pensar ni un poco en el efecto que causaba toda su atención en él y en cada cita que tuvieron pudo comprobar que ella lo amaba de una forma tan inocente y tan pura que nadie sería jamás de igualar jamás y ahí fue cuando la consideró demasiado peligrosa para todos, ahí fue cuando la quiso echar de él mismo y hacerla sufrir para no tener que tenerla cerca nunca y poder olvidar todos los rastros que había dejado en su cuerpo, su mente, toda su esencia bañada en él.

No debía dejar que note que había sido la primer mujer en cautivarlo tan excepcionalmente y de arrastrarlo por el mundo de aquella manera que verdaderamente lo enloqueció y lo dejó pensando como un desgraciado todas las noches que no la tenía durmiendo a su lado, abrazada a él como una niña pequeña que busca cariño en un ídolo mayor al que ama y admira más que a su propia vida.

Y aunque aceptarlo aún ahora le costaba, se había enamorado en aquel entonces demasiado de Elena como para frenar ese tren ruso que se movía por todo su cuerpo al pensar en ella y que lo hacía balancear de un lado a otro en la vida de ese propio tren de juguete que era tan potente ahora y ningún choque con otro tren podría pararlo porque era invencible.

Ese tren significaba su amor y jamás pararía.

Nunca dejaría de amar a Elena.

Pero era demasiado complicado para una persona como él pensar en qué hacer ahora cuando las complicaciones no eran sólo esas sino que tenía toda una vida también atrás y él era el maquinista que controlaba cada parada, subida y nuevo arranque de motores.

Su vida entera necesitaba un nuevo arranque de motores, salir de la rutina, escaparse por un segundo a cualquier lado suave que lo acogiera.

Una isla, su familia, un colchón que no lo dejara despertar jamás. Algo que lo ayudara a huir para saber qué hacer.

¿Entonces qué?

Y nuevamente en blanco.

Un blanco que era de todo menos puro, siempre significó eso ¿no? El blanco era la pureza, por eso se casaban de blanco, por eso vestían a los niños de blanco en los bautismos y comuniones, todo por una estúpida costumbre que vivía consumiendo a la sociedad y que los hacía cada vez más dependientes de lo que sucedía antes sin animarse a ser los primeros en cambiar esa cotidianidad en la que todos, a causa de las costumbres, vivíamos atrapados.

Y aunque se juró miles de veces que él no lo haría, que no sería como ellos y mucho menos como él mismo, lo hacía… Vivía rutinariamente en la clásica familia norteamericana que todos ven por televisión en la que el padre trabajaba, niños que iban al colegio y una esposa en casa con el bebé… Todo un circo de animales extravagantes que luchaban en la gran ciudad por sobrevivir.

Lastima que él ya ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer para sobrevivir sin morir aplastado por un rating inexistente. Algo que lo consumía como la peor droga. Elena, que era lo peor y lo mejor. La rehabilitación y la adicción.

Dejó de pensar porque era demasiado sufrimiento junto y mucho más del que estaba dispuesto a soportar aún viviendo esa vida que le tocó.

Comenzó a manejar hasta un destino que no conocía involuntariamente, convenciéndose de que no era así pero allí estaba de nuevo, comprando lo que significaría el todo o nada de su vida, en el que tendría que decidir qué hacer y cómo seguir.

Firmando ese comprobante de pago, actualización de papeles y estaba todo más que listo para el nuevo comienzo o el último intento de reconstruir ese edificio que se venía abajo y él estaba allí, inmovible intentando esquivar los ladrillos que se le caían en la cabeza, queriendo escapar de todo pero a la vez reencontrarse de lo que creyó huir.

Era tarde cuando regresó a casa, sus hijos estaban en la mesa cenando con su mamá y él tenía el aspecto más cansado que nunca. Elena bajó las escaleras casi corriendo cuando lo vio entrar y se abalanzó a abrazarlo queriendo enterrar sus manos en su cuello y no separarlas más de allí. Que sus dedos se vuelvan negros al igual que su cabello y sentirse por primera vez en casa, pertenecían a todas partes menos a ese hogar que juntos se dedicaron a formar y a educar, queriendo dejar de ser parte de lo inevitable y comenzar a contar juntos.

Abrazándose así era lo que le daba fe de seguir adelante, aunque sea por esa precoz confianza que aún le tenía a Elena, pero algo así, que ella venga corriendo desde arriba al sentir la puerta chocar contra el marco, cerrando y dejando atrás la fría ciudad y los pocos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer indicando que el invierno más frío de todos comenzaría, era lo que le daba esa sensación de calor en el pecho que nunca podría comprar con nada.

Que ella suspire en su oído sin decir nada pero diciéndolo de igual manera en un idioma que sólo él era capaz de entender de tanto que la conocía a la mujer de su vida. La madre de sus hijos. El amor a la vida.

Se soltó de ella y la miró profundamente dejándole ver todo el dolor que había tenido que atravesar en el día pero girándose para fingir la más austera sonrisa que le daba confianza a sus hijos que todo estaba bien y hasta a su mamá había podido convencer de eso, porque tenía que seguir fingiendo.

El show siempre debe continuar.

Los miró y sacó un sobre detrás de su espalda.

Elena empalideció temiendo lo peor… Hablar con ellos en éste momento ¿de verdad iba a decirles ahora la decisión que había tomado sin antes hablar con ella? ¿Tan molesto estaba como para hacerle pagar así todo lo que lo había destruido con esa bomba nuclear?

Tengo algo para decirles que estuve reflexionando todo el día. – comentó serio y se paró firme y frío junto a una columna; como todo buen hombre de negocios sabía cómo hacer para que la atención estuviese centrada solamente en él y que cualquier accidente del exterior fuera lo menor.

¿Qué pasó papá? – preguntó Sofi queriendo saber qué ocultaba ahí dentro.

Sí, pasó algo muy importante y sé que por ahí no es lo que quieren escuchar y no es lo mejor, pero se van a dar cuenta que lo hice por algo. – definitivamente quería causarle esa sensación pre-infarto a Elena. La miró y le sonrió de medio lado dándole a entender que todo iba bien. - ¡Nos vamos a Bora Bora! – exclamó y vio como todos gritaban de felicidad en la mesa queriendo saltar sobre ella y gritar. Todos se abalanzaron sobre él felices – Menos la abuela, claramente. – comentó bromeando haciendo que el ambiente familiar sea uno de los mejores.

Se sentó a cenar con ellos y olvidó todo por un segundo, recordando que siempre iba a tener a esa familia alegre en la casa para socorrerlo cuando menos aceptara que lo necesitaba, cuando peor estuviese ahí estarían ellos para ayudarlo en los peores momentos y los más difíciles. Contenerlo era lo que mejor sabían hacer porque lo conocían mejor que nadie, sabían perfectamente que no era para nada ese hombre frío y calculador, un matemático de los negocios.

Todos se levantaron dejando a Elena y a Damon para que hablaran tranquilamente sobre esa ocurrencia caprichosa pero verdaderamente necesaria que había tenido.

¿Por qué nos vamos a Bora Bora? – preguntó extrañada mirándolo.

Creo que todos necesitamos desconexión, nos va a hacer bien. – contestó observando por la ventana de la cocina.

Damon…

No, no arruines el momento. Por favor no, estuve todo el día pensando en eso y no lo pude dejar de lado por un minuto… Todo el día te tuve en mi cabeza, Elena. Necesitamos ese viaje, principalmente nosotros dos. – dijo ahora ahogado en ese ambiente caldoso. Vio que ella bajaba la cabeza y asentía sin palabras. La pena que le dio ese momento fue indescriptible, se levantó nauseabundo y la abrazó por la espalda necesitando ese urgente contacto para sentirse por lo menos un poco bien con sí mismo. Un contacto urgente con ese amor que aún seguía siendo adolescente y caprichoso.

Yo te amo… - le susurró con los ojos cerrados queriendo aprovechar esta oportunidad única de afecto que se le presentaba.

Yo también pero de verdad necesito aclarar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza Elena, voy a morir si sigo así de encerrado. – la giró y la dio vuelta para que ella quedara frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y descubriendo cuánto dolor puede ser capaz de soportar una persona.

¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

Mañana a la noche, hay que preparar todo urgentemente. – contestó dejándose acariciar y posando una de sus manos sobre las de ella, sintiendo como su camisa se estiraba ante la presión de moverse. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, un celeste fluor le resaltaba en la mirada y esos eran los sentimientos que tenía ahora mismo gracias a esto que estaba viviendo sin su propio consentimiento. Volvió a cerrarlos y suspiró. – Te amo. – le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y la besaba con la suavidad de un pequeño para hacer que ese momento sea eterno, hacerlo inmortal en su memoria y que siempre estuviese allí para recordarle que aún en los momentos más tristes y oscuros, existía una luz.

Y esa luz, siempre fue, es y será Elena.


	14. La culpa

Se despertó al otro día bien temprano y notó que Damon aún seguía allí a su lado con surcos de agua cruzándole el rostro haciéndole saber, de la peor manera, que había llorado durante la noche, entre sueños como muchas veces solía hacer porque él mismo no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse frente a los demás, entonces lo hacía cuando ni siquiera lo sabía… Durmiendo.

Le acarició la mejilla lentamente y aunque el reloj seguía corriendo, ese momento sería eterno para ella ahora que podía disfrutar así del que fue su esposo y que ahora, estaban atravesando una situación difícil pero sabía que iba a recuperarlo y a tenerlo a su lado como siempre fue.

Mirarlo tan indefenso durmiendo le partía el corazón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella para recomponer ese matrimonio?

Nada, todo, como siempre, se lo dejaba a Damon para que él lo solucionara y le devolviera las cosas como nuevas. El pegaba y arreglaba todo y ella volvía a usarlo como si jamás hubiese pasado nuevo.

Y ahí se demostraba su enorme nivel de madurez e incomprensión hacia su esposo, ese que había dormido con ella tantas noches y que aún no sabía qué sentía en estos momentos.

Sí, tristeza, enojo ¿pero debía haber algo más no? Además, claro está, de la decepción enorme que le había causado.

Miró como un rayo de sol lo iba despertando lentamente y se apegó más a él para poder hundirse en su fragancia tranquilizadora de sus sueños y negándose a que él se levantara, sacándole una sonrisa tan sincera al verla hacer eso, queriendo alargar mucho más ese momento en el que ambos tenían paz… En el que el mundo del exterior era demasiado ajeno a ellos como para ser verdad y que dentro de su casa sólo existían ellos dos. Los niños durmiendo, su mamá en su casa y ellos allí despertándose para enfrentar un golpe en la cara de la vida.

No me quiero levantar. – Dijo ella – No quiero que te levantes. No te vayas. – le rogó hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

Tengo… Tenemos que levantarnos Elena. – contestó jugando con su cabello y abrazándola más a él, entendía que esa batalla podía declararla perdida y por muchas muertes por delante. - ¿Qué pasa?

Necesito disfrutar éste momento, lo necesitamos Damon. – por primera vez lo miró a los ojos. El se relajó ante ese tacto tan silencioso y comunicativo. – Quiero que me digas qué es lo que sentís… Necesito saberlo, escucharlo de tu boca para entenderte.

Es que no sé qué decirte, Elena. – comentó tenso ahora. - ¿Decirte qué?

Lo que sentís, quiero escucharlo para sentirme cada vez más estúpida de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a ser al cometer esa equivocación, Damon. – tomó su rostro entre sus manos, encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas de madera que artesanos se tomaron el trabajo de encastrar de la manera más quirúrgica para que jamás sean separadas. Suspiró dejando salir la cordura fría que le quedaba, dejando ahora sí, al Damon que ella amaba.

Me siento defraudado Elena porque… Pensé que jamás serías capaz de hacer algo así pero si lo pienso bien quizás ese fue mi error. Confiarme en que el amor que nos teníamos era suficiente para todo y estancarnos en esa monotonía que te estaba consumiendo a vos y a mí y si no hacíamos algo a tiempo iba a consumir todo lo que nos rodeaba teniendo peores resultados ¿qué queres que te diga? No me parece bien que lo hayas hecho pero creo que si sucedió fue porque los dos hicimos algo mal. Y me siento defraudado no sólo con vos sino también conmigo por haber dejado que te escaparas así corriendo y no mantenerte acá, demostrándote todo lo que siento por vos. También me siento mal por imaginarte en los brazos de otro hombre y el sentirme así de impotente es lo que me mata del enojo, no haberme dado cuenta por poner primero hojas que a vos y a nuestra familia… ¿Si vos no lo hubieses hecho en qué estaríamos hoy? ¿Qué seríamos dentro de unos meses? Unos estúpidos que viven en la rutina de un reality imaginario que los consume en unas apuestas ilegales en las que todos darían la vida por saber que esto se habría terminado en menos de tres meses. Entonces creo que tampoco fue tan malo, comparándolo con que se podría haber terminado todo. Eso es lo que siento Elena y no puedo dejar de preguntarme por dentro por qué hice algo tan estúpido de dejarte escapar en frente mío, de no haberme dado cuenta lo que necesitabas verdaderamente, de ser un egoísta que puso primero el dinero antes que la felicidad que siempre tuvo porque me confié de que siempre estaría ahí y que haya sucedido esto hizo que me dé cuenta de que tenemos que renovarnos, no sólo vos o yo, todos, tenemos que empezar a jugar con esta rutina estúpida que tenemos como vida. Después de todo siempre odié la rutina… Por eso quiero este viaje, porque no quiero echarte la culpa sabiendo que también fue culpa mía el haberte encerrado en lo que yo quería, creía y pensaba y no dejarte opinar o saber de mi vida creyendo que no te interesaría. Todo eso fue lo que llevó a esto que sucedió, de mi parte… - le contestó siendo un disco con distintas melodías que sólo podían significar que por quinta vez en toda su vida se estaba abriendo ante ella como un libro para niños de cinco años, diciéndole algo tan simple pero mezclándolo con toda la dificultad posible para que ella no lograra entender lo que en realidad quería y defraudarlo una vez más. Lo que no contaba era que ella conocía todo su accionar maligno y estúpido, caprichoso, vulnerable. Porque así actuaba Damon cuando sentía que podían hacerle más daño del que estaba dispuesto a soportar. - ¿Vos qué sentís?

Yo simplemente me siento una estúpida por haberte hecho eso, por haber creído que sólo sería un juego… Como si aún jugara con mis muñecas como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años Damon. Crecí y aún no puedo entenderlo y hago cosas que sé que van a lastimar pero no caigo en la gravedad de mis acciones, me arrepiento y tampoco sé qué hacer para reparar las cosas como en éste mismo momento ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Daría cualquier cosa por resolver esto, por no haberlo hecho… Pero no puedo, no puedo cambiarle la hora y la fecha a todos los calendarios del mundo y actuar como si nunca hubiese cometido ese terrible error porque lo hice y estoy demasiado arrepentida que hasta ya me cuesta aceptarlo. Y tal vez lo que más me duele es verte así de ésta manera, matándote por dentro y echándote la culpa de todo sin querer compartirla conmigo sabiendo que yo soy la culpable y no vos, no nuestra vida ni nuestra familia. Soy yo Damon y necesito que de una vez entiendas eso, que dejes de cargar vos solo con todas las cosas en ésta casa y en ésta vida porque yo también estoy al lado tuyo y prometí bajo un juez y un sacerdote amarte, acompañarte y ayudarte hasta que la muerte nos separe y no me dejas hacerlo porque me sobreproteges y no, no quiero que de esto también te pongas mal pero necesito decírtelo. – lo miró y entrelazó bajo las sábanas sus manos – Y quiero que me prometas una sola cosa, una sola, y que la cumplas bajo cualquier situación.

¿Qué? – una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro.

Primero aceptá. – le contestó feliz. El suspiró nuevamente arrojando su porción de vida diaria al aire y dejándolo en partículas que encierran todo…

Bueno, acepto. ¿Qué?

Quiero que en estas mini vacaciones te relajes, que dejes de pensar en todos los problemas que tenemos, que me dejes ocuparme a mí de todo lo que suceda para que veas que puedo ser madura, que puedo ayudar y que por sobre todas las cosas soy dependiente porque, Damon Salvatore, a mí no me engañas yo sé que lo que te asusta es que sea demasiado dependiente. ¿Me lo juras?

Te lo prometo, Elena Gilbert. – giró sobre ella y la aprisionó bajo sus brazos. – Y yo solamente tengo un solo miedo…

¿Cuál?

No tenerte en mi misma cama todos los días de mi vida. – la hizo reír y comenzó a besarle el cuello depositando un camino de besos de ida y vuelta hasta su boca, provocando que ella lo estire más para poder dejarle paso a sus labios y al placer que venía acompañados con ellos, placer que aumentaba mientras ella le retiraba su suave camiseta de algodón con la que dormía en el invierno.

Damon la puerta está abierta. – logró susurrar sabiendo que en el momento menos indicado cualquiera de sus hijos podría despertarse y arruinar esa intimidad tan suya que estaban logrando. Pero miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana y considerando lo tarde que se habían acostado sus hijos, no iban a levantarse.

Elena… - gruñó en su lóbulo provocando el silencio de las palabras en ella y metiéndose en aquella zona que, a pesar de todo, siempre consideraría suya porque solamente él sabía cómo y en qué sitios tocar para sacarle esos susurros desgarradores que podrían romper vidrios de la manera más excitante.

Y verdaderamente eran felices despertando así, tendiéndose uno junto al otro con una enorme sonrisa en su cara sabiendo que aún se amaban y que estos pequeños actos de amor eran los que siempre iban a contar en cualquier guerra que amenazara todo lo conocido en el mundo. Un acto precioso cuando ella llena de gloria decía su nombre y dejaba un solo rasguño en su espalda habiendo aprendido con los años a controlar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Miró como él se levantaba y se dirigía al baño y se giró para buscar una bata y bajar a preparar el desayuno para todos, ahora sí ya era el horario perfecto para levantarlos y que carguen un resumen de cosas que querían llevar a esa isla paradisíaca en la que, según ese presentimiento femenino, juraba encontraría la solución a todo. Aunque la curiosidad de saber qué iba a pasar la mataba, pensar en el simple hecho de que Damon no cumpliese su promesa y que una vez más fuese él el que estuviese a cargo de todo la ponía molesta e histérica, era su oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que podía estar equivocado de ella. Sabiendo que era una mujer independiente.

El comedor pronto se convirtió en la mejor escena familiar que todos pagarían por tener en su hogar: los mellizos jugando entre ellos, Sofía con la abuela que le enseñaba a tejer y Damon dándole de comer a Simón y ensuciándose más él que el propio bebé en el camino del plato a la boca. Y ella allí, parada como una espía del FBI que se encuentra en un momento de pánico al pensar que, si no hubiese sido porque Damon tomó la decisión de esperar a que todo él se calme, hoy no tendría a todos esos niños felices sentados allí, comiendo, riendo, sabiendo que la diversión que tendrían en esa isla no la encontrarían en ningún otro lado del mundo… Pero sólo porque viajarían con las personas que más amaban en el mundo.

¿A qué hora sale el avión Damon? – preguntó doblando la ropa de los mellizos metiéndola en las valijas, reconociendo el aroma de su esposo parado en la puerta mirándolo.

Tarde… ¿Por qué? ¿Tenes planes? – interrogó sensualmente colocando ambas manos en sus caderas incitándola a una danza en el lugar más prohibido del mundo.

Sí, armar dos valijas más… Podrías ayudarme. – contestó satisfecha dejándolo con una sonrisa de derrota en el rostro.

¿Y si no quiero? – ella se dio vuelta y se lo quedó mirando. La camisa entreabierta, manchas del desayuno de Simón, dedos de niños por todos lados, el pelo revuelto y los ojos que se confundían con el cielo.

Ya vamos a ver quién no va a querer hacer nada en la isla. – respondió ganando por segunda vez. Notó que se quedaba con el orgullo partido al perder ese pequeño combate de géneros en el que jamás ganaba.

¿Escuchaste eso que se rompió? Fue mi orgullo y mi corazón. Espero que estés feliz. – le dijo mientras volvía a acercarse y la daba vuelta hasta ponerla frente a él y acorralarla contra el escritorio de los pequeños. – Pero te va a salir muy caro repararlo. – contestó susurrando en su oído.

Damon… Ahora no. – respondió pero ya era tarde, en el momento en el que él comenzaba a besar su cuello y jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja sabía que así nunca podría salir victoriosa. Y ese contacto era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese mismo momento en el que no entendían cómo había que hacer para acercarse al otro sin hacerse daño… Jugando, solamente así podrían salir bien en un encuentro. Jugando a todo lo que no podían ser.

Nuevamente una ducha pero ésta vez juntos, escuchando a los niños reír en el piso de abajo con Anna que los tenía entretenidos y Simón durmiendo, todos en la armonía representada de un fuego danzante entre las brazas que amenazaban con apagarse hace meses y que aún así seguían viviendo y resistiendo las peores heladas, venciendo y conquistando sobre todo.

Teniendo a Damon así era como podía sentirse feliz, junto a ella sin darle importancia a ninguna otra mujer que se le cruzara en frente sabiendo perfectamente que tenía familia, viéndolo sin consuelo en el aeropuerto mientras embarcaban a las islas del Pacífico buscando pasar del estrés constante al relax de una noche prematura que amenazaba con anochecer si no se subían rápidamente a ese avión y se marchaban de allí.

Los niños se habían dormido, viajaban en primera clase, ella junto a Damon y Anna atrás con los dos mellizos.

¿Qué queres hacer apenas lleguemos? – le preguntó su esposo al oído ignorando el odio que desprendía la azafata.

Probablemente dormir. – contestó sonriendo.

¿Conmigo?

No, con los chicos y tu mamá, vos te vas a otra pieza, Damon Salvatore. – bromeaba, jamás podría pasar una noche lejos de él - ¿Cómo son las habitaciones?

Grandes, con luz, son lindas.

Damon…

Son cabañas que se encuentran sobre el mar, tienen una parte que es un piso todo de vidrio en el cual se puede observar el océano debajo nuestro. Son hermosas. Las une un pasillo en común y todas tienen escaleras en lo que sería un "mini patio trasero" en las cuales se puede bajar y nadar en el mar con los peces. A los niños les va a encantar. Son dos. En una vos, Simón y yo. Y en la otra mi mamá, con los mellizos y Sofía. – contestó a sus preguntas…

¿Vas a poner a tu mamá con los chicos? Damon… - pobre Anna, era entendible que amara sobrenaturalmente a sus nietos, pero había veces en las que Damon se aprovechaba del amor de su mamá.

Elena, era eso o terminar en un hotel en la punta más fea de la isla y no iba a privar de esto a los niños. Además de que las cabañas son grandes, van a dormir bien.

¿Por qué los niños no duermen con nosotros?

Porque: este es un viaje para nosotros, dormimos con Simón, nuestra cabaña es la más pequeña. Le quedaban dos y las cosas ya están calculadas Elena, no lo hagamos difícil. – le besó la sien y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Te amo. – dijo mientras bostezaba para dormirse.

Yo también.

¿Cuántas horas estuvieron volando? Cinco años atrás su cuerpo no se hubiese quejado pero luego de varios embarazos parecía que dos camiones habían chocado y ella estuvo en el medio del choque porque el dolor de hueso que tenía era infernal.

Y el check in del hotel fue lo más doloroso de todo, los tuvieron allí quién sabe cuánto tiempo, con los niños que querían ir corriendo al mar, Simón con hambre y sueño al mismo tiempo y Damon que hablaba en un perfecto francés que ella no era capaz de entender desesperándola al no comprender qué negocios estaba haciendo con el recepcionista.

Pero la isla era hermosa… Aguas cristalinas, peces caribeños, un sol radiante, calor, arena que se confundía con un papel de lo blanco que era, gente paseándose tranquila y sin necesidad de correr. Todo en un solo lugar que parecía el paraíso más exótico que jamás visitó.

Era Bora Bora, una delicia de gustos y pinturas.

Nada podía compararse con la felicidad de los niños al ir caminando con las valijas detrás de ellos por ese pasillo interminable de mar buscando las cabañas en las que se alojarían, queriendo ponerse rápidamente protector solar y su traje de baño para tirarse sin la necesidad de volver a la playa, al mar en el cual se podría verlos desde lo lejos y parecería que estaban flotando en la nada, era transparente y eso le daba una tranquilidad hermosa a Elena.

Vos descansá, Elena. Simón ya se durmió y Damon está en eso… Están cansados. Yo voy con los niños y los cuido. – le dijo Anna brindando sus más sinceros servicios para la paz de ella.

Cuando te canses vení que yo voy a verlos. – le dijo y cerró suavemente la puerta para ser atrapada por Damon contra ella. – ¿Vos no estabas durmiendo?

¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Mi mamá? Ya sabes que con muy poco puedo comprarla… - respondió esclavizando sus labios. - ¿Cómo estás después del viaje? Cuando bajaste del avión parecías una viejita.

¿Una viejita? El mayor acá sos vos Damon y muy bien no te encuentro a veces, que una vez haya viajado mal no significa que gane.

Pero yo nunca bajé mal de un avión, abuela Elena. – comentó con una sonora risa mientras la arrastraba a la cama y la acostaba de espaldas. – Yo te voy a hacer masajes y vamos a tener un final feliz… - buscó cremas y se las repartió por la espalda mientras con suaves besos en toda su columna vertebral encaminaba sus dedos para descontracturar esas zonas que le molestaban. Desabrochó el sujetador negro que llevaba y contuvo la calma para hacer esperar ese final feliz. Se relajó, estaba sentado con sumo cuidado en la cintura de Elena mientras le masajeaba la espalda y notaba ese bronceado duradero desde el verano. – Sos hermosa. – le susurró en el oído mientras sus manos corrían su pelo para masajear sus hombros. - ¿Estás mejor?

Sí… - contestó perdida en el saber de que ahora estaba mucho mejor. Entonces al escuchar eso comenzó a besar su espalda y depositar calor en ella mientras sentía su sonrisa sobre la almohada al saber que estaba disfrutando aquello.

Una isla pacífica y paradisíaca los rodeaba con el más bello azul de una mirada resplandeciente que miraba a su esposa con el más fino amor grabado como una inscripción en los ojos, extranjero de esa realidad tan extraña que estaba viviendo ahora. Teniendo a Elena con él, verdaderamente con él en todos los sentidos. Su esposa, sus vacaciones, amor y felicidad combinados en ella, toda ella.

Por primera vez sintió que estaba queriendo demostrarle que podía recuperar su confianza, que podía volver a hacer que él confiara en ella pero es que eso era demasiado difícil sabiendo que él se cerraba demasiado.

Entonces, pensándolo bien, Elena no era la culpable de todo ¿o si?

Pero eso ahora no importaba, su masajista privada le estaba dando una sesión a él de lo que sería la mejor tarde de su vida, tocándolo con sus delicadas manos cálidas por el clima que los agobiaba en esa habitación amorosa que los había recibido de la mejor manera posible ante esta revelación de que siempre podrían salir adelante aunque todo se interpusiera en su camino.

Se recostó sobre su pecho, aún sobre él, exhausta por esa tarde increíble que habían tenido, acariciando su pecho y viendo el atardecer por la diminuta ventana que se encontraba tapada por una cortina pero que dejaba ver la luz del sol colarse por su ventana.

Lo miró nuevamente a él y vio que sus ojos se mezclaban con el naranja dándole un verde que sólo Picasso podría lograr en su paleta de colores, una profundidad extenuante que lograba desconectarle las neuronas de su mente y convertirla en una estúpida que se enamora de un chico con simplemente mirarlo… Siempre comprendió el amor a primera vista porque ella así se había enamorado.

Le acarició los labios notando esa sonrisa de medio lado que no era la común de siempre, esta estaba rodeada de felicidad.

- Te amo. – susurró el viento al acercarse a sus labios y depositar un suave beso allí que podía significar todo. Por una primera vez, ese simple gesto de verdad podía significar que eso era todo y no era nada. Que iban por todo y dejaban el nada de lado, que lo solucionarían juntos.


End file.
